junko's second chance
by husband of megumi shimizu
Summary: this is my new story junko's second chance I really cant think of a good summary for this story. so just enjoy
1. Chapter 1

junko enoshima sat in her chair holding monakuma smiling she was finally being executed for her crimes against humanity. but for a person about to die she wasn't scared in fact she was happy. junko loved despair even more then she loved he sister mukuru and she was about to feel the most despair inducing moment of all the despair of death. or so she thought because just as the masher was about to crush her a bright light enveloped her. wen the light faded she was lyingin a field of grass, what the hell just happened she asked her self. she looked around and saw that she was in a field, ware the hell am I she asked her self. she slowly got up and began to look around

the fearst thing she notest . was there was a lot of old people and they were looking at her like she was a alien. what the hell is wrong with thes old bags they keep staring at me, mabby they can tell me ware I am she wondered. hay old people she yelled, oh how rude the old weman said that is no way to speak to your elders they said agerly. junko then got tears in her eyes and little mushrooms came up on her head. I'm sorry I just lost and I don't know ware I am you don't have to be so mean she said sadly.

the old women then felt guilty for being so rude to her. oh we are so sorry for the way we acted the said with sorrow. junko then put her had over her face and spoke in a very mature voice. apology accepted now if you could kindly tell me ware I am she asked. they looked at her in shock and said umm your in sotoba village they answered. thanks old people she said and walked off. hmm it it would seem that I'm in a small town called sotoba but how did I end up here she thought. she had to find more answers but there's no one here to talk to but old people. mabby if she could find somone her age she could get more answers she kept walking until she saw a young girl around her age. the girl had pink hair that was tide in twin pony tales similar to her own. mabby she could help me get some answers junko thought. hay kid she yelled, who me asked megumi, ya you junko said. megumi turned towards her and he eyes widened in shock at seeing such a beautiful girl. she had never seen somone so pretty before she was soon broken from her thoughts wen junko asked. hay kid are you even paying attention she asked in ager. oh I'm sorry what were you saying megumi asked now paying attention. well what I asked was do you know how to get to hopes peak high school from here she asked once more. junko didn't know how she got to this dump but what she did know was she had to get back to hopes peak right away. before her students got away. I'm sorry iv never heard of that school before but it sounds really cool. I just go to a crappy summer school and just like every thing ells in this village its boring, but one day I'm gonna get out of this stupid village and go to the big city she said with stars in her eyes. junko stared at the young girl with a little sympathy she reminded her of her self wen she was younger. she decided to forget hopes peak for a second and talk to her. well miss umm''what was your name she asked? megumi shimizu she answered nice to meet you megumi said nicely while holding out her hand. junko was a bit hesitant at first but she eventually shoot her had and said junko enoshima nice to meet you. and just like that a friend ship was made

* * *

tell me what you guy's think this is a new story I'm starting and don't worry. I'm no giving up on megumi's new life I'm just taking a brake from it. I have a chapter in the making. but for now here is something new for you to read so enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2 boose and a promies

junko began telling megumi about her life as a model, so after my sister went and joined the army I went into modeling she said with pride. wow your life must be so exciting megumi said in wonder, I wish i had a life like yours but unfortunately i live in a boring horrible place like this she said depressed. hay don't feel bad it could be a lot worse junko said. ya how so? ''megumi asked. well you could be homeless like me and my sister were she said sadly as mushrooms came up on her head.

ware did those mushroom berets come from "megumi thought. I'm sorry if I made you upset I didn't mean to megumi said sorry. then junko put her hand in front of her face and said in a deep female voice, oh it quite alright i'v moved past that horred moment in my life and moved on she said. megumi look at junko as if she grew another head. what is with this girl wy dose she keep swiching personalitys? "megumi thought. hey junko I don't mean to be rude, but wy do you keep switching personality's? " megumi asked. junko looked at her wide eye and thought, if I tell her she probably wont believe me, my despair side tells me to just to tell her and then if she doesn't believe me leve her. on the other hand I could have her help get som answers as to how i got here junko thought.

she then tied her hair into one single pony tail and put on a pare of glasses and said. well you see megumi I suffer from a personality disorder that causes me to switch from on peron to another. megumi looked at her shocked, I can't believe it this pore girl has more problems then I ever could megumi thought sadly. I'm so sorry junko for you and your sister megumi amlogized. oh don't worry about it its all behind me, hay you don't happen to know ware i could get a drink would you? "junko asked. there's the liquor store but I don't think they let kids like us in there megumi said. then a crown poped up on junko's head and she spoknoe in a queen like voice.

no body tell's junko enoshema no, plus wen you have a body as good looking as mine you can get pretty much whatever you wan she said proudly. oh" ok then but your gonna be going in alone because that old man scare's me megumi said nerves. ok that's fine I wont be in there long I just need a glass of champage and ill be out. wen they arrived at the liquor store junko said ok ill be back do you want anything from out of here um '' no I'm good I don't drink megumi said nerves. junko then walked into the store and wen she did all the men stop talking and stared at her. hay would any of you boy's like to buy a girl a drink? '' she asked sexily. then the bartender said, for a pretty girl like you its on the house. just then a booming voice it was the bar owner tomio ookawa, what do you thank your doing in here little girl didn't you read the sine no kids allowed he said.

as he put his big hand on her shoulder she said, your gonna lose that hand big boy. he was token back by he actions. she then turned around and looked up at him and yelled, and by the way I'm not a little girl I'm twenty so back of. he just stared at her in shock, now if you would excuse me I would like to get my bottle of champage please she said slapping his hand off her shoulder. she walked up to the bare and the man gave her her bottle, thank you she said nicely. shure no problem the bartender said nerves. as she walked passed ookawa she whispered, if you ever put you hands on me again ill kill you and burn you house down with your kids in it. she walked out leaving everyone shocked. we she exited the bar she saw megumi standing there shocked, I guess you seen all that through the window? ''she asked nerves.

megumi just stared and said, damn girl I cant believe you stood up to that old man like that. wait what your not scared of me? " junko asked shocked. no of course not that was amazing, I don't thank anyone has had the guts to ever stand up to that old fool. junko smiled and said, well wen you grow up on the streets haff your life you have to know how to protect your self she said proudly. who taught you how to fight? "megumi asked. well my little sister taught me she is really good with that kind of stuff junko said. wow that's so cool I wish I had a sister like you megumi said, but the only people here are old bags with nothing interesting to say she sad annoyed. your right about that it is boring around here. she then pulls out a pare of eye glasses and puts he hair in one big pony tail, however it has a certain feeling than I find intriguing she said.  
ya and what feeling is that? " megumi asked curios. well megumi my friend its the feeling of despair junko said in her mature voice. you say that as if you like that feeling? " megumi asked. junko stoped for a second and thought _should I tell her about my opsession with despair and risk her friendship or do I_ keep _it a_ secret, junko soon thought up a good lie, well before I became a model I went to school and studied to be a therapist, and I became a doctor for mental people and ever since I have been interested in despair she explained. megumis eyes lit up, wow junko your life is so cool I wish I could be a model but sadly I'm stuck here in this lame village it sucks megumi said. junko looked at her and she felt sorry for the pore girl, you know what megumi I promise ill take you to the city one day junko said. megumi stared at her in shock and said, really you would do that for me she asked happily. shur why not I have to go back there eventually so may as well take you with me junko said. wow thank you so much junko your the best megumi said as she hugged junko tight.

even though every nerve in her body was telling her to push the perky pink haired girl away she didn't. there was just something about her that made junko want to stay and help her. how ever junko's despair sense was tingling witch usually is not good.

oh crap my despair sense in tingling that means that something bad is going to happen she thought.


	3. Chapter 3 girls night

As junko and megumi walked through sotoba she began telling megumi more about her life. she tried to leave out all the killing and death, so megumi do you know someware I can stay junko asked. megumi looked at her and said, cant you just call a cab or something. she just shrugged, ya but that would just waste time plus I cant get any serves here she said. megumi smiled, oh I know you could stay over at my place if that's ok with you she said cheerfully. junko smiled back, I guess that could work, but wont your parents think its weird that you just brought some weird girl home junko asked. megumi just shrugged, I'm sure they wont mind aspecially sense your a model she said giggling. junko smiled nervously, ya, _if only she knew all the horrible things I've done_ she thought. junko had indeed done a lot of horrible things one of witch she wish she never had done. but here she was in a new world with new people and a new start this could be her second chance. however something began to arise in junko wen she looked at megumi, _what is this feeling in by chest' it feels like my mind and soul are fighting_ she thought.

soon they came to megumi's house and walked in wen they got in they were greeted by a large chubby man. also with him was a much smaller women with long brown hair. welcome home megumi who's you new friend? '' asked mrs shimizu. megumi smiled, mom and dad this is my new friend junko she's from the city she said happily. after she said that her parents practically jumped across the room to meet her and started to ask questions. junko started to feel crowded and felt like she was gonna snap at any moment. megumi seen this and began to worry for her new friend she knew that it was just a mater of time before junko snapped.  
soon junko couldn't take no more and to stop her self frome hurting them she switch her personality. if you wouldn't mind could you please get out of my peronal space she said in a deep mature voice.  
they backed up in shock they had never seen someone do that before, is it me or did her personality just change mrs shimizu asked shocked. no hiroko I think your right its like she is a different person said mr shimizu.  
megumi glared at her parents. mom and dad leave her alone she suffers from a condition called mutable personality disorder megumi explained.

junko then switched to her queen personality, well done my pink haired friend bravo you are correct she said proudly with her hands one her hips. she then switched to her professor persona, yes it is rather unfortunate she began, the condition makes me switch my personality how ever I have learnt to control it she explained. megumi's parents faces wen from shocked to those of sadness and junko had to hold back her smile.  
I feel so sorry for you and I hope we didn't offend you in anyway mrs' shimizu said with worry. she then went back to her normal personality, oh don't worry about it its fine plus if I wanted to cut your face of I so would of done so already. they looked at her nervously, come on I was so joking I wasn't really gonna do it she said laghing. they laughed nervously, ha ha ya'' um megumi could you and your friend go to your room asked mr' shimizu. megumi smiled, sure I wanted to show junko my new cloths said megumi giggling. junko fallowed her to her room, sure maybe I could try some on some of them on I haven't tried on cloths in like forever she said happily.

welcome said megumi happily as they walked into her room. junko was in awe she had never seen a room with so much pink before. dam girl what the hell's up with all the pink? ''junko asked. megumi giggled, ya sorry about that pink is my favorite color it just fits me so well she said. junko just laughed, ya I guess your right I mean you have pink hair pink eye and you ware pink cloths she teased. megumi laughed as well. ya its funny but I do have cloths in other colors then just pink she said. junko's smile got even bigger, really can I see them I am after all the ultimate fashion girl she said proudly. no problem I'm sure you'll find them to be nice megmi said happily. she went to her wardrobe and pulled out a purple dress with leppard print going down the middle. this is one of my favorite outfits megumi xplained, so what do ypu think junko is it pretty she asked nervously. junko looked at the dress and thought, _dam this girl has better cloths then I do I really need to know ware this girl gets her cloths at._ it is really nice could you put it on I would love to see how you look in it junko asked. megumi giggled, sure I'll be right back she said as she went the bathroom to change.

wen she came back she was wareing the outfit and she looked so beautiful thant junko had to fight to hold back a blush. so how do I look? ''asked megumi. amazing was all junko could say it was as if she was frozen by her beauty. _why am I feeling this way around her and what is this warm feeling in my chest and why do I feel like ive felt it before_ she thought. megumi just smiled happily, you really think so you don't think it to raveling she asked nervously. junko just smiled back, hay wen you got the goods don't be afraid to show them of she said proudly. megumi smiled brightly, really you think I look good in this? '' she asked. junko's cheeks went red, ya '' wish I had a dress like that it would go so well with my personality's she said. megumi smiled, really then would you like to try it on? '' she asked junko. junko smiled, I would love to I haven't tried on cloths in forever. megumi went back to the bathroom and changed back to her normal cloths and gave the dress to junko.

soon junko came out in the outfit and she looked even more reveling because junko's large breasts. junko posed, so megumi how do I look? '' she said sexily. just like wen megumi was wearing it she couldn't take her eyes of her. oh my god junko you look amazing you look like the most beautiful girl in the world megumi said giggling. junko grinded, well they don't call me the ultimate fashion girl for nothing she said proudly. they both giggled and junko didn't realized yet but the thing she was feeling was love. it may seem weird but in some strange way junko was falling for this girl but would she have the guts to admit it

as the night went on junko and megumi tried on many different outfits and laughed and just enjoyed each other. so megumi is there anyone in this village that you like junko asked smiling. megumi smiled nervously,  
ya there is but I don't think he likes me very much she said sadly. junko was shocked how could anyone not want a girl as pretty as megumi was and then she got angry. how could anyone not want you your perfect in every way she said pissted off, _wy am I acting like this maybe this world is starting to get to me she thought_. don't worry ill help you with you guy troubles she said happily. megumi looked at her shocked, really you would do that for me she asked happily. junko smiled back, sure I mean we girls got to stick together righ she said with pride. ya'' you got that right besides if we weren't around the world would be just as boring as this old village she said laughing. just then junko grinned and pulled out the bottle of champagne she had gotten from store. megumi went wide eyed, why the hell did you bring that in here she asked nevosly. junko smiled, oh com on lighten up would you besides don't you want to know what it like to be a party girl junko asked smiling. after a while of thinking megumi gave in, oh what the hell lets drink till we puke she said giggling. junko just smiled evily and pop the cap off the bottle. she then puled out tow wine galsses and filled them both up and gave one to megumi. here's to owner among girls she said proudly and they clinked there glasses together.

as the night went one the girls continued to drink, they drank and drank and drank some more. the more they drank the more drunk they got until finally they passed out one the floor. junko didn't relies it but in the night she had wrapped her arms around megumi. that night they both were sound asleep with smiles on there faces and for the first time in her life junk had no urge to spred despair. all she care about right now was spending time with her best friend.

 _however in the coming weeks junko would realis that no matter ware she went despair will always fallow her._


	4. Chapter 4 hang over and boy problems

the purple haired kid that answered the do had a bored look on his face on that made junko wanna slap him, but for megumi's sake she held her temper. can I help you?''he asked boredly. this made junko growl she didn't even know the kid and already she hated him. wen he saw megumi standing beside junko his frown got bigger some what hateful, oh its you what do you want he said rudely. junko clinched her fist in anger witch megumi saw, she knew that if junko snapped she would kill yuki so she had to speak up now. well yuki I came her to ask you if you wanted to go out with me today, I know you don't really like me that much but maybe we could get to know each other she said nervously. natsuno glared at her, why would I want to to go any ware with you your just a love sick puppy he said rudely, this made junko's eye twitch with rage how dare this brat speak so rudely to her friend. junko looked over at megumi and saw she had tears in her eyes at the cruel words her crush had just said to her, it was at that moment that junko completely lost it and ripped natsuno up by his neck. now you listen to me you worthless pile of trash this beautiful girl was nice enough to waist her time on you, she asked you nicely to go out with her and you say something as rude as that to her junko said pissed. the blond beauty was about to kill him wen megumi put her hand on junko's shoulder, junko don't worry about it lets just get back to the house she said sadly. junko sighed and dropped the kid on the floor with a loud thud, fine lets go megumi it stinks here anyway she said with a glare. megumi nodded and they head back to the road the whole time junko was seathing with anger, to the point that megumi could feel heat coming off her witch shocked her. _wow she must be really angry with him but why he never said anything to her, maybe it was the way she talked to me that set her off perhaps she cares about me more then I thought_ megumi thought to herself. junko was growling with in anger, I cant believe the never of that guy treating you the way he did, he's lucky you were there to save his as or I would have ripped his head off she yelled in anger. as she was on her rant she failed to notice people looking, but wen she did her anger went from natsuno to the villagers. what the fuck are you looking at you hillbilly motherfuckers she said pissed off, this made the villagers turn away and go back to what they were doing. junko just rolled her eyes with a bored look on her face, megumi lets get back to the house before I end up killing these assholes she said walking ahead of her new friend. megumi looked at her friend curios, _why is she so upset about this it not her job to deal with my problems so why dose she care so much_ megumi thought to her self confused. she then got this funny feeling in her chest again it was the one she normally felt for her purple haired crush, she didn't know why she felt this way about the blond it was strange to her. maybe it was because junko was the first person other then her parents to treat her with respect, junko was megumi's first friends since kioi and megumi didn't really seem to like her very well.

in fact megumi saw the little brown haired girl more annoying then anything then else. she knew that if junko ever met her she would strangle the pore burnet, so she wanted to keep her new short tempered friend as far away form kioi as possible. hay megumi who's your new friend? '' asked a familiar voice. megumi cringed, _you gotta be fucking kidding_ she thought annoyed. the two beauties looked behind them with cringing faces, megumi who is this little brat? '' junko whispered in her ear. megumi sighed, someone I really didn't want you to meet but I guess its too late now, she's some girl who thinks there my friend wen really she just makes me mad megumi explained. the girl came up to them with a smile so sweet it made junko wanna puke, so megumi you wanna tell me who your new friend is? '' kiori asked curios. megumi sighed, kiori this is junko mt new best friend and room mate she's been staying with me until she can get back home to the city she explained with a bored tone. kiori smiled at her friend and turned to junko with a excited face, wow so your from the city that's really cool megumi always talks about how she wants to go there, so how did you get to sotoba I haven't see anyone drive through here she said curios. the way this girl talked made junko want to puke and she could tell that from the way megumi was looking at the brown haired brat she felt the same way, junko was a girl who hated hope and because this girl put so much of it out it made her sick. but junko put on a calm look and held back her anger, well I was just passing through and stropped in sotaba sadly the next bus to the city doesn't come until a few weeks junko explained. she was trying to hold back her personalities and you could tell it was hard because she was clenching her fists so hard that her nails were digging into her palm, megumi saw this and noticed that her friends hand wad bleeding. megumi knew she had to cut this conversation short before junko ripped kiori in half, hay kiori this has been fun but we gotta get home so I'll talk to you later she said with a fake smile. megumi took a hold of junko''s good hand and they walked away from the brown haired girl that both held so much hatred for, the pinket was happy to finally get junko away from the brat before something bad happened. to be frank megumi could care less what happened to the burnet but it was the fact that she really didn't want junko to cause a scene, but she knew that if junko ever got alone with the little girl that it wouldn't be pretty.

once they were far enough away from kiori megumi decided to stop, junko I'm sorry you had to meet her but I promise you that she's nobody important she explained. junko shivered, before I puke my guts out I need to know on thing, how the hell did you end up friends with her and why is she so fucking nice junko said about to be sick. megumi would have laughed at the response would it not be for the fact that junko really did look sick, well I've grown up with her all my life and I guess she thinks she's my friend but I really hate her because she's so lame, what you just saw was what I have to deal with every time she sees me she explained. junko felt pity for the girl, _wow I thought the little hope fan boy back in hopes peak was bad but that little bitch makes him look like a slice of paradise, I'm shocked that this girl hasn't lost her fucking mind_ she thought sadly. let me look at your hand megumi said holding up junko's dad hand, but wen she looked at it she was shocked to see it was fine. _how I saw it was bleeding but now it's perfectly fine_ she thought confused, she didn't know how this was possible but shook it of. junko looked at her confused, why what's wrong with me had? '' she asked confused. megumi just sighed and gently let the blonds hand go, nothing it just looked like you were squeezing your fist really hard she explained. with that the girls continued there walk through sotoba and to megumi's shock she didn't hear anymore gossip or whispering, but she knew it had something to do with junko's rage earlier. nobody would want to mess with her after that rant she would finally be safe from that stress, on the down side though she knew natsuno would not want anything to do with her after that little stunt. yet she didn't feel bad about that, because the now after hearing the nasty thing he thought about her she wanted nothing to do with him. instead she was starting to feel love for someone else now someone who nobody would guess, her love for natsuno has tuned to a love for the blond beauty beside her. _junko could I really be falling for you_ megumi thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5 falling in love

Over the next two weeks junko and megumi's feelings for each other got stronger and they spent a lot more time together, the two girls never left each other's side except wen megumi had to go to school. they would stay up late and try on out fits, megumi even taught junko how to customize different outfits by using other cloths. this was the most fun junko has had not causing despair witch strangely made her happy, to her this was ware she belong and she wouldn't trade it for anything. junko also kept her promise mrs shimizu about not drinking even though she she rally wanted to buy a bottle, but she stayed true to her word and didn't drink around the house or megumi. they also started to do little things that pointed towards the having a crush, they would sometimes touch hands before pulling away both bushing. this didn't go unseen by megumi's parents but they didn't have anything against it, they thought it was nice to see there daughter getting a love intrest that wanted her back. they never understood there daughter's attraction to the purple haired teen but they knew that they wouldn't change her mind,l but this one they did understand both girls had a lot in common in spite of junko's broken mind. junko had grown to like it here so much that she decided to never leave why would she she, she had every thing she needed right here so why would she ever leave. in fact the shimizu's had decided to take in the blond as there own because junko decided to stay, this made junko feel even better inside because she never really had parents. after all her and mukuro had been abandon at a young and age so they had to fend for them selves, junko had told this story to them wen she asked to stay witch melted there hearts. it was after all the only part of junko's life that didn't involve her killing someone, told them how mukuro was killed but didn't tell them it was her witch made them cry. in junko's head her past actions haunted her to no end she didn't feel proud, for once in all her life she felt guilt for the things she had done but most of all what she did to her sister. junko had killed mukuro in cold blood just because she was bored of the girl, junko killed the one person who cared about her. mukuro had believed in junko and there plans for despair and stuck with her till the end up until her death, however on the day of her death junko did notice that her sister seemed to be against her plans. that little sine was enough for junko to make the choice to get rid of her witch she did, the look of betrayl on her sisters face that once brought junko grate joy now haunted her. she would now often cry about it in the middle of the night, this would wake megumi who would try to comfort the blond girl as best as she could. but at the moment bother girls were happy because they were about to go shopping for new cloths.

I can't believe I'm going shopping with a model this is so cool megumi said excited she had been looking forward to this, they were headed to store outside of the city ware megumi normal got her cloths she wore. junko was curios about what kind of stuff they would find there, was in need of some new cloths because she didn't want to keep using megumi's cloths simply because her giant boobs would stretch them to much. megumi herself had pretty big boobs, she was a 22-D but compared to junko's 29-DD they were small buy megumi didn't really care about that. megumi was proud of her boobs just the way they were and junko told her to be proud of them, junko said that they would grow bigger the older she gets and not to worry about it. junko had decided to call a cab to get them there instead of having there parents drop them off, she wanted it to be just her and megumi today. wen they did finally got to the store junko was shocked at how good it looked, _wow its not to bad for a store out of the 90's guess they take care of it_ she thought with a smile. negumi smiled at her blond friend nervously, sorry I know its not much but this place sells all the best cloths and they get there cloths right from the city, plus the people in here like me a lot so they always give me stuff half price she explained. junko smiled back, oh it looks good megumi and I'm sure they'll have some really neat stuff, plus since they give you stuff for half price we won't have to pay as much for it she said excited about there shopping. they walked in and junko was even more shocked to see that the place looked very close to what shops looked like in her world, there was even a bored goth girl who looked like she just wanted to leave. junko giggled inside at how much this reminded her of shops in her world, she thought it would at least look a little less cool then hers not that they were really cool to begin with. the two began looking around at the different outfits, junko saw a lot of the cloths were gothic but she kinda liked that it gave of a evil feel to it. but there were some really pretty dresses that weren't as dark as the rest of the cloths, on dress junko thought would look perfect for megumi.

it was a pink strapless dress with black stripes going down it witch just mad everything pop, junko knew she had to have it for megumi even if it cost her every dime she had. but wen she looked at the dresses price tag it said 30$ witch shocked her a little, why would a dress this beautiful be so cheap ether way junko was grateful because she knew megumi would love it. junko took the dress of the hanger and added to there cart, she then headed to the baw and underware section because she need some bad. because junko had a large but firm butt she always wore thongs not just because they were hot but because they fit well, she picked out a few that she liked along with some braws witch she also really needed because megumi's were just to small. after picking out some underware she went over to ware she saw megumi looking at some corsets, she knew these were her friends favorite type of outfit to ware but she couldn't around sotoba because people would call her a whore. both girls never understood it but didn't argue with it anymore because people would never change, but they loved it and to them thats all that mattered to them is each other. after getting what they wanted the girls went up to the counter to pay for there stuff, lucky there parents gave them the money to pay for this. wen the girl at the counter saw what they had bought she was a little shocked at the amount but didn't say anything, she just rang them up and thanked them for shopping. but she couldn't help but notice how pretty junko was.

wen the girls got out they called there parents and waited for them to come as they waited they talked about what they got at the store. so junko what did you get?'' megumi asked smiling. junko smiled back at her, well I got some new underware and braws along with some really cool skirt combos, I also picked out something for you but you'll have to wait till we get home to see it she said smiling. megumi giggled a little, your such a bitch she said laughing, junko giggled too and pushed her gently playing around making them both laugh. soon the car pulled up and they both got in smiling happily making the drivers smile seeing them happy, the girls had had a great day full of fun. the whole ride home the girls talked about the out fits they were gonna try on and the ones they could make from them, but most of all they talked about how they would look if they were in the city. junko laughed inside at megumi's dream because she knew that the girl had what it took to make it in the city she just needed to get there, junko would make sure that megumi's dream came true she would take the girl to the place she belonged. once they pulled into the shimizu drive way megumi told junko somthing, hey junko I'm gonna go talk to the new people is that okay? " she asked with a smile. junko smiled back, sure go talk to them I'm sure they would love to see a pretty girl like you, I've been wanting to go my self but keep forgetting she said warmly. megumi hugged her and smiled, thank you junko tell mom and dad I'll be back before dark she said before running off. junko just smiled and continued to get the stuff out of the car not know this was the start of a endless pit off despair she would feel.


	6. Chapter 6 its all my fault

junko walked in to the shimizu house wen mrs' shimizu asked? '' oh hey junko wares megumi wasn't she right behind you. junko smiled, oh she wanted to go see the new people, she said she would be back before dark junko said. mrs' shimizu smiled, oh don't worry about it she always comes home late I guess she just likes the night life she explained. junko laughed, ha ha '' I can relate wen I was in the city I used to party all night long until they called the cops junko explained. well anyway I'm off to take a nap this heat has me beat just tell me wen she gets home ok junko said yawning. mrs shimizu just smiled, sure I'll let you know she said. junko then head to hers and megumi's shared bedroom and laid down to sleep thinking, _I wonder what those new people are like I hope they don't hurt megumi._

junko was woken up by her door being slammed open by megumi's father, junko wake up megumi has gone missing he yelled worried. junko sprung up out of the bed, what do you mean she went missing ware could she have gone she asked worried. I don't know but me and her mom are going on a search party to look for her I think you should come with us he said sternly. junko nodded and grabbed a flashlight and they headed out into the woods. they searched for hours but found no sine of her until junko saw a flash of pink and ran over to it. there she saw megumi unconscious but alive, I FOUND HER junko yelled '' she then picked up megumi and said, lets get you home my friend and took her to her parents. wen they got back to the house junko laid megumi on her bed gently and tucked her in, oh megmui I'm so sorry I should have never left you alone this is all my fault junko said sadly. mrs shimizu walked up and put a hand on her shoulder, don't blame your self junko she is alive and that's all that matters she told junko telling her its ok. but its is my fault I told you that you could trust me I was so wrong she said about to cry. junko leaned down and brushed a hair from megumi's face and felt how cold she was and how dead she looked. I promise I will never leave you ever again'' no matter what I'll always be here junko whispered and laid down beside megumi. mrs shimizu saw she wanted to be alone so she left while junko laid there gently sobbing. _I guess no matter ware I go despair will always fallow me she thought sadly._

the next morning junko didn't feel any better in fact she felt worse. normaly she would wallow in this kind of despair but for some reason she didn't feel like she used to. today the village doctor came to see what was up with megumi. junko didn't like this man at all but if he could tell them what was wrong with megumi she would go with it. the silence was killing junko so she asked, look doctor I don't mean to be a bitch but could you please just tell us what is wrong with megumi she said with venom. the doctor looked at her in shock but ignore her and went on, well it seems that megumi here has amemia its nothing to bad he explained. junko had enough and switched to her professor personality, oh good doctor I'm sure its a bit more then that but I'll give you props for trying she said smartly. megmui's parents and the doctor were shocked but mostly ozaki he had never seen a person change there personality like that. 'I'm pretty sure that's what it is I mea'' ozaki was cut off, did an animal die in your mouth junko said rudely. mrs shimizu then walked up to junko but stopped wen she felt the heat coming off junko, um '' junko maybe you should go and sit down for a while and cool off she said nervously she knew junko was really mad. junko bit her tongue, fine but if he's wrong so help me god I'll send his soul straight down to hell she whispered with venom and left. junko was so filled with rage she needed something to take her anger out one so she headed out to the woods to yell out her anger. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH '' that dumbass doesn't know anything she yelled in rage. my despair since in going of like crazy now'' I felt it the other day but I ignored it but now I know it was right. she punched a tree so hard it put a hole straight through the middle. junko hasn't felt this angry in her life she was seething with rage and she began switching personality's like crazy and soon a new one was born. ha ha ha'' if I find out who did this I'll tare them apart peace by peace she said with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. this new personality was more crazy then even her rock star one'' no this one wasn't just crazy it was viscous and blood thirsty its name was medusa. junko knew that this was the despair queen coming out of her '' but she promised herself that she would never let megumi see this side of her. she knew she had to change back before going home so she concentrated and began to change back to normal. wow I feel better after all that I guess I had a lot of anger built up she said to her self. but that new personality Iv never had one that crazy or viscous I must never let anyone see it she said. she then headed home hoping that the doctor was gone, _agh_ _I hope that dumbass is gone that guy really pissed me off_ she thought in anger.

junko walked into the house and to her relief the doctor had left, thank god he's gone I'm gonna check on megumi she said to her self but on her way she was stopped. it was megumi's parents, umm '' could you guys please move I would like to go see megumi junko said nicely. mr and mrs shimizu both looked at etch other, look junko we need to talk about what happened earlier mrs shimizu said nicely. junko clenched her jaw, look I'm sorry I acted like that I'm just so upset about all this she said sadly. we know that this is hard for you to take in but believe us acting mean is not going to make megumi get better any faster mr shimizu said. as single tear rolled down junko's cheek, Iv lost my mother ' my father and just recently my sister I wont lose anyone else she said about to cry. she pushed pas them and went to her room and locked the door and laid down next to megumi. they looked down the hallway with sad looks on there faces, mrs shimizu looked at her husband, are you thinking what I'm thinking? '' she asked him. he smiled sadly, I yes I do dear I believe that junko and our little girl are in love he said.

junko was one the side of megumi's bed crying her eyes out, why was the despair queen crying you ask well its because she just found out she was in love. she always told her self she would never fall in love that she was the despair queen. the one who caused the worst event in human history has fallen in love and with a girl no less. oh'' megumi I should have told you this sooner I l '' I love you I don't know why I never told you I guess I was embarrassed. she grabbed megumi's hand, all my life all iv wanted was to cause despair but now I know the true meaning of oppression and have lost my taste for inflicting it she said with passion. megumi gripped her hand and smiled in her sleep and junko knew that megumi had heard her. this world had truly given junko a second chance and it had changed her but for the better. once more junko fell asleep next to megumi but this time it would be her last night.


	7. Chapter 7 wen your gone

Junko woke up and she saw that megumi wasn't breathing and instantly got up got up. megumi MEGUMI please wake up she cried. megumi's parents heard the noise and rushed in, junko what's wrong? '' they both asked worried. junko just sobbed and pointed to megumi, it'' its megumi she '' she's gone junko sobbed. they just gasped in shock and ran to call doctor ozaki. junko however was having a hard time keeping her self sane, her personality's were goning crazy. _agh I cant let them out because if I do I could kill everyone_ she thought trying to hold back. however if I ever see that doctor again all kill him because of his mistake megumi died she said with venom. just then the door opened and there stood ozaki. mrs shmizu grabbed his shoulder, wait doctor ozaki let me get junko out of her because I don't think she is to happy with you she warned. he just chuckled, please mrs shimizu I think I can handle her he said joking and walked up to junko. wen he got closer to her he stopped in his tracks wen he felt the heat coming off junko but he pressed on. umm ... junko could you please let me look at megumi he asked nervously. however he froze wen her heard an animal like growl come from junko, you were wrong human she said in a demonic voice witch made ozaki step back and megumi's parents stiffen. the parents knew that voice didn't belong to junko no that voice was that of the true ultimate despair. before anyone knew it junko had ozaki by the throat and had her tongue hanging out. he ha ha lets see who needs a doctor after I'm done with you ha ha ha ha ha she laughed demonicly. no one knew what to do they were just in shock but what they didn know was that junko was trying to stop it. _I have to stop this thing before it kills what's left of my new family_ she thought worriedly. she started to fight it but it wasn't giving up with out a fight, _come on junko if you can take over the world you can do this just fight it_ she thaught.

all of a sudden they saw junko collapse and mrs shimizu rushed to grabbed her. junko are you ok come on wake up she cried but junko didn't wake up but she was breathing so at least she was alive. ozaki was still coughing from being choked to death. what is wrong with that girl she doesn't act normal? '' he asked worried. mrs shimizu laid junko on the couch and wen she walked back in she began to explain. that's because she isn't doctor ozaki you see junko suffers from multi personalities she said. really how long has she had it? '' he asked. mrs shimizu just shrugged, we don't know she began, in fact we don't really know any thing about her one day megumi just brought her home. ya she said she really didn't have a home so we took her in plus megumi really seemed happy around her mr shimizu explained. all we know is that she came from the city and she lost her parents and sister mrs shimizu said. ozaki didn't know what to think about this girl, what's her full name? '' he asked. her name is junko enoshima why do you want to know is it important mirs shimizu asked. he just shrugged, no i was just asking that's all he said, _I wonder if there may be more to junko then they think iv never seen anything like that_ he thought suspiciously.

wen junko awoke she heard people around her talking so she got up to see what was going on. she walked in to the main room and seen people around a big cylinder like box she knew what that box was. she just couldn't bare to bring her self to say it. wen mrs shimizu saw her standing there she walked up to her, junko thank god your awake are you ok what happened she asked worried. junko really didn't have a answer because if she told them the truth they would think she was a monster. mrs shimizu I really cant tell you I must have lost control of myself and couldn't stop my self she partly lied. was that one of your personality's? '' mrs shimizu asked shocked. I think so but this is a new one iv never had one this blood thirsty or evil she explained. mrs shimizu looked at her with a said face, well were about to take megumi to be buried I thought you'ed want to say goodbye she said sadly. junko nodded and walked over to megumi and looked down at her, I so sorry megumi I wish I could of saved you its all my fault your gone she said in tears. just know I will always love you I just wish I would have said it sooner she cried. well I know its to late but I my as well tell you the truth of what I am she began, you see I'm not from this world I come from a world that is full of nothing but chaos and I'm not just the ultimate fashion girl. I'm the ultimate despair iv killed thousands of people and destroyed the world for my own sick game she explained ashamed. I even murdered my own twin sister because I was bored I thought, I thought I loved nothing but despair. I even tried to kill myself but for some reason but I was brought her instead and now I know why, it was to make me into something other then a evil bitch. I never wanted any friends I always betray them anyway that is until I met you that day, you were the the reason I was sent here she said as a tear ran down her face. she looked up at the sky, big sis take care of here for me I love you she said and gave megumi a kiss one the lips and walked out.

wen she got out she ran in megumi's friend kaoi but to megmui and junko she was just a suck up. hay your junko right?'' she asked sadly. junko looked at her bored she didn't feel like talking right now, ya that's me what do you want kid she asked coldly. megumi's mom was looking through her things and found this post card its for you she explained. she handed junko the card and left with out a word. junko looked at the card and turned it over and red what it said.

 _hello junko I don't know why I didn't give you this before nerves I guess. but I just wanted to tell you how I feel about you the few weeks you've been here have been the best of my life. you showed me that no matter ware you are life can be fun. you were my first true friend but the more time I spent with you I started getting this weird feeling in my chest. I didn't know what it was at first but now I finally know I was falling in love with you. I don't know what I ever saw in yuki I guess because he wasn't like everyone ells so I liked him but now I feel nothing. from now on I only want you I love you junko enoshima now and forever._

junko couldn't believe it, she really did love me imagine that, I just wish I would have told her sooner junko said to her self. at least now no one cant be mean to her or say terrible things to her she to her self.  
 _whats funny is that wen she was alive nobody cared about her but now there crying funny wen your dead how people start listening_ she thought. she then took something out of her cote it was a small little monabear and photo of her and megumi on the night they got drunk. she walked up to megumis box and put it inside right under her arm and whispered, rest in peace my love your sacrifice will not be forgotten.

wen they arrived at the grave site junko felt even worse then before, she knew that her best friend would soon be under six feet of earth and grass. junko stayed away from everyone sitting on a stump buy the grave and with good reason. she saw the doctor there and she didn't want to change with so many people in the crossfire. soon people began to leave until there were only four people junko ' megumi's parents and ozaki. as junko sat there in her thoughts ozaki wanted to talk to mr and mrs shimizu, so do you think junko would let me ask her about herself he asked nicely. I wouldn't advise that she still isn't stable yet and from that look she is giving you I don't think you should stay said mrs shimizu nervously. ozaki looked over at junko and shivered at her look he even thought he saw one of her eyes glowing bright blue. _ok something is really wrong with that girl_ he thought scared, soon he left if for no other reason but to not face junkos wrath.

It was now just junko and the familiy, junko were heading home are you coming with us sweetie asked mrs shimizu nervously. junko turned to her and she was shocked what she saw almost made her pas out. junko you don't look so good she asked worried. junko did indeed look really sick she had bags under her eyes and her skin looked pale and her eyes looked lifeless. mr shimizu seen it as well, ya she's right kid your in pretty bad shape whats wrong he asked. junko looked at them weakly, I've hit true despair she said simply, they looked at her confused, what do you mean by true despair? '' asked mrs shimizu. junko knew this would be hard to explain so she chose the short version. well you see wen someone hits true despair they die in side and out witch is what your seeing now she explained. they looked at her shocked, are you gonna be ok they asked. junko gave them a sad smile, maybe but for most once they hit ultimate despair there is no stopping it but maybe I'll get lucky she laughed sickly. can I please have some alone time please I really need it she asked nicely. thy nodded, of course take all the time you need sweetheart mrs shimizu said sweetly and they left

junko waked up to the grave, well megumi im sure your happy up in hevan ware you can live you dreams sadly I will never join you she said sadly. with all I've done I belong in hell but who knows maybe he will see fit to forgive me she said. goodbye megumi I'll never forget you she said as a tear ran down her cheek. she then headed home little did she know she was being watched.

wen she got home she went strait to her room and began to cry, why is this happening to me I gave up being evil I made a friend what ells do you want from me she cried. she felt so alone and hurt she looked around her and everything she saw reminded her of megumi. then she thought of a song that fit her feelings perfectly and began to sing.

 _play wen you gone by avril lavigne:_

 _I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd  
need you there wen I cry  
and the days feel like years wen i'm alone  
and the bed ware you lie  
is made up one you side_

 _wen you walk away  
I cont the steps that you take  
do you see how much I need you right now_

 _wen your gone  
the peaces of my heart are missing you  
wen your gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
wen your gone  
the words I need to hear  
to always get me through the day  
and make it okay  
I miss you_

 _I've never felt this way before  
every thing I do  
reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left lie on the floor  
and they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do_

 _wen you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
do you see how much I need you right now _

_wen your gone  
the peaces of my heart are missing you  
wen you gone  
the face I came to know is missing too  
wen you gone  
the words I need to hear  
to always get me through the day  
and make it ok  
I miss you_

 _we were made for each other  
out here forever  
I know we were  
yeah, yeah  
and all I ever wanted was for you to know  
everything I do , I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breath ; I need to feel you here with me  
yeah_

 _wen your gone  
the peaces of my heart are missing you  
wen your gone  
the face I've come to know is missing too  
wen your gone  
the words I need to hear  
to always get me through the day  
and make it ok  
I miss you_

wen junko finished her song she was crying she never told anyone this but she was a amazing singer. I just wish you were here hear it megumi she said holding one of megumi's favorite outfits. she laughed a little, ha look what this place has done to me its made me soft she laughed. who would of thought that the despair queen her self would go soft. she then crawled in to bed and cried herself to sleep.

little did junko know that she would be having a visit.


	8. Chapter 8 megumi awakens

megumi awoke in pure darkness but strangely she could see just fine and the first thing she saw was wood. on the wood was here name witch could only mean one thing she was in a coffin. oh my god they buried me but i'm not dead she panicked. she began banging and scratching at the wood hoping someone would hear her and get her out. please some body help me i'm still alive pleas she yelled begging to be let out. she then heard someone digging and then she heard a bump and she knew she was saved soon the coffin lid was ripped off. there looking down at here was a man with a wired hair cut that almost looked like cat ears. hi ya you look like you could use some help there he said nicely give her his hand witch she gladly took. ware am I whats going one here she asked in a frantic voice. he smiled, just calm down look around yes this is in fact you grave you have rose from the dead so that means you are no longer human he explained. she looked at him in shock and confusion, wait so dose that mean i'm a vampire? '' she asked. he turned his back to here and began digging up another grave, if that's what you want to call it but we prefer the name shiki but like I said you not human any more he said. as megumi tried to process she noticed something in he grave and picked it up it was a little black and white bear. whats this she wondered she then saw there was a tag on its ear that said. _goodbye megumi rest in peace my love from junko,_ megumi was in tears she never knew junko felt that way about her but she knew she had to get back to her. she hugged the little bear close to her heart, oh junko I love you too and i'm on my way and we will be together no matter what I promise she said to her self. tatsumi looked over at her and noticed the bear in her hands, I wonder who put that in there problebly one of your family members or some boy he said. she shook her head no and wiped away some tears, no some one far more special gave me this and it wasn't a boy it was my friend she explained. he smiled, well by the way your acting they had to have been more then just a friend he said with a laugh. she couldn't help but glare at him but to be truthful he was right she did feel love for junko. well its not like it matters any way you wont be seeing them again he said shrugging his shoulders. she looked at him in shock, wait what are you talking about I won't be able to see my family she asked worried. he laughed, you don't really think they'll take you back as a living corps do you and if you do see them again you'll probebly drain them he explained laughing. megumi was starting to get mad at this guy but she knew he was right if she truly was a vampire then she would be a danger to her family if she went back. _but what about junko I cant just leave her she must be heartbroken I guess i'll play alone until I can get to her_ she thought. just then a idea came to her, what if I turn them into vampires could I then be with them? '' she asked. he thought about it for a second, hmm'' I guess that could work but its a little risky because not everyone rises but if it works then you can be with them forever he explained. she took a deep breath, if it means we can be together I'll take the risk she said sternly. he couldn't lie he was shocked he never seen anyone so determined to be with there family, wow your certainly a special one most of us arnt willing to take the risk but you you've got guts girl he said proudly. plus you smell different then most shiki and I've only smelt that smell once in my life he said weirdly. she looked at him strangely, what the hell are you talking about creep? '' she asked. well if my nose is right your a jinro witch is another type of shiki but they can walk out in the sun and are very strong he explained. she was confused very very confused. tatsumi looke up at the sun as it came up and caught them in its rays and just like tatsumi said megumi didn't burn. witch made him smile a little, well that proves me right your a jinro he said proudly. megumi looked at him, can I go now I need time to think about all this and I just want to be alone she said she needed time to plan her next move. sure but I would stay out of the village who knows what they would do if they saw you alive he told her. she nodded I'm just gonna walk through the forest to collect my thoughts don't worry about me but there one person I need to visit but ill do it a night she said and waked off.

megumi walked through the forest and began to feel really sad she knew junko had to be a wreck. oh junko I know you miss me but don't you worry I'm on my way I just need a little more time she said to here self. she continued walking wen she saw a tree with a hole in it, what the hell could of did this to a tree she then smelt a familiar sent, wait I know that smell its junko but how could she have done this she isn't that strong. she then got an idea she went to the tree next to it and punched it as hard as she could, wen she pulled back there was a hole in it the same size as the one junko left. oh my god junko is a jinro then that means we can be together and maybe even my mom and dad could be with us she said to her self. if junko really is a jinro then that would explain a few thing about her and how she acts aggressive wen she's mad. but dose she know it if not it shouldn't be to hard to convince her but my parents wont be so essay she said to her self. the problem is that if this village ever found out that vampires were here they would go nuts. she was right if the village thought that she was strange for dressing up then god knows how they would react to this. but I will find a way to get our family back together. megumi walked on and came to a hill that over looked the whole valley, maybe I could pay junko a visit tonight and we can be together, she problebly will think I'm a ghost out something she joked. the wired thing is that before I woke I heard junko tell me about her life, if what she said is true then that means she has killed people but how could that be possible she wondered. maybe I'll get more answers wen we meet but I hope she dosnt try to kill me or think I'm a monster I guess I'll know tonight. first she had to get junko to come to her because she couldn't just walk in her house, I'll have to sneak into the village at night and go to the window but I have to be careful she said to her self.

night finally came and it was time for megumi to make her move, she walked into the village and went strait to her house and went to her bedroom window. she looked inside and didn't see anyone, that's weird ware could she be at this time, she walked around the house and saw a note on the porch she opened it and was shocked. _dear my adopted family by the time you read this I will be far far away. this has been one of the worst days of my life and I just cant stay here anymore not without megumi. its for the best really because I fear I have lost my mind and that if I stay hear I will hurt you. but know I will never forget you and every thing you've done for me, I always wanted to know what a family is and now I do. keep me in your hearts and stay safe, maybe one day we'll see each other again. but until then wen ever you look to the stars think of one of them as my soul, goodbye my friends goodbye mom and dad._

megumi dropped the note and fell to her knees, I was to late she's gone she left heart broken what am I gonna do now she said crying. she was hurting the very person she loves has left an it was because of her. no she wouldn't just leave maybe she's still in the village or outside it some ware, she wouldn't leave mom and dad like that. I hope she did leave because if she did then I will too because I have to find her. she sobbed and got off her knees and walked into the forest.

 _don't worry junko I'll find a way for us to be together I promise._


	9. Chapter 9 ghostly visit and going home

junko sat in a bar with a class of whisky in front of her drowning out her sorrows. she felt horrible about leaving but she knew it was for the best, agh '' what am I gonna do I have no ware to go and hopes peak isn't even built yet she asked her self. she knew that in this time hopes peak high wasn't even built and she wasn't one for jobs unless it was being a fashion model. she was going to the city in the morning, but for now she was staying in a motel outside sotobba. she finished her drink, give me another? '' she asked drunkly. the bartender looked at her worriedly, are you sure mam you look like you've had enough he said. she glared at him, just give me the dam drink asshole I know wen I've had enough she yelled in drunken anger. the man nodded and refilled her glass, so what brings you through here he asked. she groaned, agh'' just passing through i'm headed for the city in the morning to start a new life she explained. I just hope I can make it again with out big sis to help me she said sadly with a slur. she took a big swig of her whisky she normliy don't drink this much, but right now she needed something to help drown out the pain of losing everything. if only I could have done something to save her she slurred. the bartender now understood what was going one, this girl was drowning her sorrows because she lost someone dear to her. he looked at her with petty, oh my I'm so sorry you must have lost someone close to you was it your friend he asked sadly. junko smiled lightly, I guess you could have called her that but to me she was something more she said taking another drink. well what happened to her if you don't mined me asking nervously, he didn't really want to push this girls buttons. she sighed sadly, she died from a sickness because a doctor made mistake she explained, he said she had anemia but I know she didn't because anemia dosn't kill you in tow days she said. I'm sorry about that I'm sure she was a good girl he said nicely, junko sighed, ya she was but now she's gone and so am I, there's nothing left for me back there anyway she said finishing her drink. plus if I really love her I have to let her go she said with a tear going down her face. well I hate to do this to you hun but its closing time so your gonna have to leave the man said sorry. junko sighed, its okay I was about to head out anyway she said slurring. she left some money on the counter and got up with a wobble. the man looked at her sadly knowing just how she felt, oh man pore kid she looks so hurt he said to himself.

junko made her way back to her motel room, wen she got to her room she collapsed on her bed. agh '' look at me I use to be the ultimate fashion girl and the ultimate despair, but now I sit in bars until closing and drink so I can sleep she said depressingly. she had hit the lowest level some one could reach, she had once again found ultimate despair. why is this happening to me I gave up being evil I even died, whay ells dose god want from me she wondered. all of this was true she has given up everything she believed in and then some, so what ells is there to give. she sat up in her, what do you want from me she yelled looking up. you've taken every thing from me my mother , my father , my sister and even the love of my life why not just take me she yelled in tears. she fell down on her bed and sobbed, w'' why dose every thing have to end in despair, I thought could have a new life here but I guess not she said crying. junko cried for hours until she feel asleep however tonight she was gonna get a visit.

junko found her self in a white void with no one around, hello is anyone out her she asked creeped out. hmm'' this is really creepy what the hell is this place she said as she walked around. _you are in the void between heaven and earth._ she froze in place wen she heard that voice, big sis is that you she asked in shock she couldn't believe her eyes. the girl waked up to her and smiled, _yes junko its me my sister mukuro said smiling._ junko walked up to her and hugged her crying, oh mukuro I'm so sorry what I did to you was so messed up can you forgive me she asked sadly. mukuro hugged her back, _don't worry little sister I forgave you a long time ago she said sweetly._ junko let her go and looked at her confused, wait you died I killed you so how are you here talking to me she asked. mukuro smiled, _well little sister like I said we are in the void between heaven and earth_ she explained, _because you were in distress and calling out for answers god aloud me to come see you_ she explained. junko sighed, what do I do big sis I cant go back to sotobba there's nothing left for me there, with this new personality I could hurt megumi's parents and I would never forgive myself she said sadly. mukuro was shocked she never realized how much her sister had changed, she truly had been given a second chance. _little sister you have changed so much I'm shocked, you used to be a heartless monster who only loved despair. but now your a whole new person you truly have been given another chance, that's why god sent me to talk to you about what happened back in the village_ she explained. junko looked at her sadly, oh mukuro it was all my fault I shouldn't have left her alone she died because of me she said in regret. mukuro walked up to her and lifted her chin up, _oh junko it wasn't your fault you couldn't have know that that was gonna happen_ she explained with petty. junko sniffled, but what am I gonna do I love her and now she's gone and I'll never see her again she sobbed. mukuro smiled, _don't worry junko megumi isn't gone forever in fact I thank you'll be seeing her again sooner then you think_ she explained. junko looked at her confused, what do you mean by that big sis she asked confused. mukuro smiled she couldn't revile to much to her sister but she could give her a clue, she had to go back to heaven now so it was time to say goodbye. she frowned sadly, _little sister I can't give to much away but I can tell you that all that has happened to you has happened for a reason_ explained. _sadly I must leave you now my sister but do know that you will soon have the one you love back_ she said fading away. junko tried to grab her but her hand just wen right threw her, wait mukuro don't leave me again pleas don't she cried. mukuro waved goodbye, _goodbye junko I'll always be watching over you and never forget I love you goodbye my sister_ she said and faded away

junko woke up breathing hard, oh my god was that a dream, she then noticed she had been crying and realized it wasn't a dream. oh my god I need to get back to satobba I just hope big sis is right, but what did she mean that I would be seeing megumi soon she asked herself. she looked out her window and saw the lights from the village in the back ground, I guess I'm going back in the morning but if mukuro is right then megumi must be alive, that's impossible I was with her wen she died I guess I'll find out she said. she lied down to go back to sleep and this time she slept peacefully. this was just the beginning of junko's new life, because with in the next few weeks she would be introduced to a world she knew existed. junko has always fallowed a old say and that take what you can and give nothing back, she loved nothing but despair and that's all she wanted but now all she wants is the opposite she wants love.

the next morning junko began packing her stuff to head back to satobba, she changed her clothes and did her hair and makeup. I hope megumi's parents arn't mad at me for leaving but I sure they understand she said to herself. also what was sis talking about wen she said I would be seeing megumi sooner then I think she wondered. I guess I'll have to find out wen that comes, but for now I have a long walk ahead she said as she finished packing. junko's mind told her not to go back to the village because there's nothing left for her there, but here heart told her to go back and for once she was gonna fallow it. plus her sister told here to as well so she has to, mukuro was trying to give me a sine but if what she said means what I think it dose then megumi could still be alive. but could this really be true ore was she just going crazy, no I'm already crazy if this is real then I have to go back, maybe god gave megumi another chance like he did me she wondered hopefully. she knew that this could all be in her head, but even if there was even the slightest chance that megumi was alive she had to take it. but what would she think of me if she knew all the horrible things that I've done she wondered nervously. in truth she really didn't know how she was gonna tell her she only did it before because she thought she was gone. no I know she would still love me no matter what she told her self. but the things I've done are what most people would consider terrorism, but if god and big sis can forgive me so can megumi she told her self. as she was walking down the street another song popped in to her head.

 _play now way out by phill collins:_

Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
but there's nothing I can say to change  
the things I've done  
of all the things I hid from you  
I cannot hid the shame  
and I pray someone, something will come  
to take away the pain

there's no way out of this dark place  
no hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
but I can't see another way  
I cant face another day

tell me ware, did I go wrong  
everyone I loved, there all gone  
I do everything so differently  
but I cant turn back the time  
there's no shelter from the storm  
Inside of me

there's no way out of this dark place  
no hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
but I can't see another way  
I cant face another day

I cant believe the words I hear  
its like answer to a prayer  
wen I look around I see  
this place, this time, this friend of mine

I know its hard but you  
found somehow  
to look into your heart and  
to forgive me now  
you've given me the strength to see  
just were my journey ends  
you given me the strength  
to carry on  
I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
your forgiveness has set me free  
oh I can see another way  
I can face another day

I see the path, I can see the path  
I see the future  
I see the path from this dark place  
I see the future

I see the path, I can see the path  
I see the future:

junko finished her song just as she came to the village border, well here gose nothing I just hope I'm making the right choice she wondered to her self. she hoped this wasn't just all in her head but really why would she even care. come one if she could be saved from being crushed and then brought to a whole new world then why couldn't megumi still be alive.


	10. Chapter 11 the truth

As megumi continued walking through the village she heard a beautiful yet familiar voice, that's junko's voice but she cant sing she said to her self trying to find the source of the singing. she found the direction it was coming from'' and ran to it. please be junko please she prayed running as fast as she could jumping over logs and rocks, she wasn't letting anything stop her. wen megumi broke through the brush she found herself at the road, this is ware her voice was coming from ware is she? '' she asked her self. she hoped this wasn't her mind playing tricks on her, come one I know what heard!'' she then decided to try something ells, JUNKO WARE ARE YOU '' she yelled. but there was no response so she tried again, JUNKO WARE ARE YOU.

junko was walking down the road wen she heard a familiar voice shout her name, that's megumi so it wasn't a dream and big sis was right megumi is still alive she said with hope. she then ran as fast as she could down the road. it wasn't long before she saw the girl she longed for, megumi I'm here she yelled. megumi looked up to see junko running down to her with a suitcase in tow, she ran to her with tears coming down her face. they in braced etch other and they both cried tears of joy they were finally together again. megumi thank god your alive I don't know how but your back, I'll never let anything happen to you ever again junko said crying. megumi looked down sadly, I'm so sorry junko I wanted to show you but I didn't know how and by the time I got there you were gone she explained sadly. but now it dosn''! megumi was cut of by junko kissing her with love, you just as beautiful as the day I lost you she said with passion. megumi blushed and looked away, junko put her hand on her cheek and turned her head back to her'' megumi there's some I should have said a long time ago junko said smiling. megumi looked up at her and asked, whats that junko. junko smiled, I love you she said with passion and kissed her again. this time megumi kissed back wrapping her arms around junko's neck, I love you too junko she said with love. junko grabbed her hand and said, now lets go home I think we have a lot of explaining to do she joked. megumi smiled but it soon turned into a frown, but junko what will they think wen they see me alive she asked worried. junko smiled, don't worry if they really love you then they'll accept you no matter what you look like junko encouraged. megumi nodded with a smile, ya'' your right besides even if they don't at least we have etch other she said happily. junko nodded and they began there long walk back to the village, on the way junko asked megumi how she was still alive.

so megumi do you mind telling me how your still alive junko asked jokingly!'' this made megumi smile, well I cant recall to much but I remember being invited into there house she began. junko listened with intent, what were the people who lived there she asked with a little bit of venom in her words. megumi noticed this but continued, well they were really nice a little creepy though, there was this women she was so pretty and dressed like you do she explained. junko had a feeling ware this was going, did they say anything strange to you she asked. megumi began thinking, not really they asked what my name was and acted real nice to me, but then I felt a slight pain in my neck and then nothing she explained confused. junko looked at her and asked, do you remember being sick?'' megumi nodded yes but not to much, I remember being week and not wanting to move I also remember you being there with me to make me feel better she said sweetly. junko smiled well I wasn't gonna leave you alone like that she answered. megumi smiled and continued, after that it all went dark again and then I woke up in a coffin yelling to get she explained. well who let you out? '' junko asked. megumi sighed, this guy who works at the mansion dug me up he then went on to explain to me what I am and how I'm still alive she said annoyed. I'm now some type of vampire called a jinro witch means that I can walk out in the sun she explained. junko knew what megumi told her was crazy, hell her even being alive goes against the laws of science but she didn't really care because at this point those laws didn't matter to them. well I don't care what you are your still megumi to me and I will love you no matter what junko said sweetly and kissed her. megumi nodded smiling junko always knew how to make her feel better. junko sighed, megumi do you remember how I used to tell you stories about my life in the city she asked with a slightly sad tone. megumi nodded, yea they were amazing I cant believe you were a model she said happily. junko sighed again, well I have another story to tell she said with a sad voice. megumi looked at her curiously, really whats it about? '' she asked. junko knew she would regret this but she couldn't keep this from her anymore, its time she knew the truth about who she really was. well its kind of about a girl and kind of about a school, but mostly its about a monster a monster that was so evil that she destroyed the whole world she began.

junko went on to tell her about hopes peak and how the world ended and then how she set up the killing games. megumi I did something very wrong she said with tears coming down her face. megumi started backing up in fear, I don't like this story she said afraid she really hoped that junko wasn't saying what she thought she was. megumi I'' I killed my own sister all because I wanted to feel the despair of losing someone I love and I was bored she admitted with tears. megumi backed up in fear and shock she couldn't believe that junko would do such horrible things, no its not true you would never do that she said in shock. junko knew she would act like this but she needed to know who she really is and that's the despair Queen. I'm sorry but its true I'v killed thousands of people with out a care in the world she said ashamed. junko knew that to megumi she looked like a monster and in a way that's what she was, I know this is hard to understand but this is who I was but don't you see you changed me she said with a smile. megumi didn't know what to think here was a girl who has done horrible things to people, but at the same time has shown that even the most evil people can change. please megumi don't leave me again your all I have left, my sister told me that you are the reason god gave me another chance she pleaded reaching her hand out. megumi had to think about this, _what should I do she has don so many terrible things, no she said she loved me even though I'm a monster so I have to do the same for her_ she thought. megumi walked forward and grabbed her hand, junko you may have done some horrible things but if god can forgive you then so can I she said and hugged her. junko hugged her back and cried into her hair, I love you megumi and I my be the despair Queen but I guess I need a little hope to balance it all out she said sweetly and kiss her on the lips. wen she let her go she had a smile one her face, now lets go home we have a lot of explaining to do junko joked and they began the long hike to the shimizu house.

as they were walking they talked about there dreams and what they planed to do together wen they got out of the village. well I was thinking we could move to the city and live the night life you told me about megumi said happily. junko sighed, look babe life in the city isn't all that great and trust me the night life gets boring real fast junko explained. plus every boy wants you and will do anything to get you its so gross she said boredly. but if you know how to deal with it and know what sines to fallow you should be fine she said with pride, she didn't want megumi to go to the city and think it was just fun and games. megumi smiled, well with you by my side I have nothing to fear plus if someone try's anything we can just kill them she said with a giggle. junko couldn't help but smile megumi reminded her of her wen she was young, she had all these big dreams it brought back a lot of good memory's before she went crazy. well you sure do have some big dreams but I cant make them all come true that's up to you junko said wisely. megumi knew she was right she had to make her own dreams come true, but right now all that mattered was getting there family back together. you know were gonna have to do something about your look while we walk through the village so these old fools don't know its you junko joked slightly. megumi giggled, ya I already have that thought out I'll just do this, she then took out the hair ties and let her hair flow down her back this made her look like a whole new person. junko couldn't stop staring at her she was even more beautiful with her hair down. wow megumi you look amazing why don't you wear your hair down more often junko asked shocked. megumi laughed a little, well it gets really hot here and all this hair would not be good so I put it in pig tales she explained. junko stopped staring well I think it looks better down and it makes your outfit look good to she said nicely. megumi smiled and said, thanks babe you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself megumi said happily. she then noticed that junko had on one of her favorite outfits, junko did you take one of my outfits?'' megumi asked curiously with a smile. junko laughed sadly, ya I took a few of them just to have something to remind me of you as I traveled junko said with a sad smile. megumi smiled, well it looks good one you if a little reveling in the boobs megumi joked. junko laughed a little, ha' ya sorry about that my boobs are helplessly huge she joked and they both laughed. megumi really missed these moments with junko. how the fuck did you do without me for tow days hmm'' junko asked jokingly witch mad megumi smile more this is how things were meant to be. well it wasn't easy that's for sure, but I got through it because I knew that you would come find me megumi said with a hopeful smile. junko nodded, well to tell you the truth I almost gave up but after my dream I knew that I had to come back junko explained. megumi looked at her confused, what do you mean about your dream?'' she asked confused. junko sighed, do you remember wen I told you that my sister said your were the reason for my second chance junko asked calmly. megumi nodded, ya what about it?'' she asked. junko took a deep dreath, well that's what my dream was bout it was more of a vision then a dream really she began. megumi looked at her curiously, _what is she talking about_ megumi thought. in my dream I was flouting in a white void with nobody around I called out for somebody but no one answered me, but then I heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again junko explained. megumi knew what junko was gonna say next but she just stayed silent. wen I turned around I saw my sister standing there, after getting over the shock she told me that I was stuck between the space between hevan and earth. she told me that god gave me a second chance at life to protect you and to make me a better person. I guess even after everything I did he found it in him to forgive me but that dose not change what I've done junko explained. megumi was shocked, wow I never knew something like that could happen megumi said shocked. junko sighed, me nether but it did, but its not all bad at least I have you and thats all that matters right now junko said smiling. megumi smiled back at her, ya your right were together and that all that matters, nothing will ever tare us apart ever again megumi said happily.

a few hours latter satoba came into vew and they knew that they had a lot of explaining to do. junko looked over at megumi and saw she was shaking in fear, megumi its okay I'm right here with you junko assured her. but junko what if mom and dad think I'm a monster and they reject me or worse try to attack me megumi said scared. junko grabbed megumi's shoulders making her look up at her, listed to me megumi if your parents truly love you they wont care what you look like, plus as long as I'm here I will never let anyone hurt you she said assuringly. megumi looked at her and smiled, okay lets do this together she said before kissing her and walking down to the village. they both new that this was the start of a new chapter in there lives but as long as they were together nothing could hurt them.

* * *

 **ok I've decided to make junko a day walker in this story easier to right it like that insted of have to right all her seance a night. also junko will have some kind of power I don't know what yet but she will have one. I've also seen that nobody wants to review my stories because of the way I write, well I write like this because its easy for me and I don't put my stories out for fame. I wanted to try something I always wanted to do and now I have and I'm not gonna change for someone else. so if you don't like my work don't read it but I'm not changing the way I wright. but for the people who like my story thank you and enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 12 back in town and the truth

Megumi and Junko were walking through the village trying to ignore all the looks they were getting. megumi had put here hair down to disguise her self. plus with her red eyes and pale skin it wouldn't be hard. but that didn't stop the old people from gossiping, god do they ever shut up its starting to piss me off junko asked annoyed. megumi just rolled her eyes, sadly no all they do is talk and they never shut up she complained. junko chuckled, haha'' girl how did you deal with this all your life she joked. megumi laughed, me nether baby there problem is they never change or adapt they just stay boring she said slightly annoyed. junko wrapped a arm around her smiling, don't worry sweetheart stick with me and you'll never be bored again she said laughing. megumi giggled as well, I know that's true, just try not to get us both killed again megumi joked. I can't make any promises but I'll try and besides who is gonna split us apart she asked smiling. megumi smiled,ya your right if death cant keep us apart then nothing can now lets keep going she said and they kept going.

It wasn't long before they reached the shimizu house, are you ready megumi?''junko asked looking at megumi. megumi took a deep breath and grabbed junko's hand. alright lets do this she said. junko nodded and knocked on the door witch was answered by megumi's mom. miss shimizu froze wen she saw junko, junko you came back she said almost crying. she ran up to junko and hugged her tightly, oh junko I'm so glad your home ware have you been miss shimizu asked worried. junko hugged her back, I needed to get away to clear my mind but I'm back now and I've brought a friend she said letting go. she turned to megumi and said, this is my friend megan I met her while I was away junko explained. miss shimizu looked at megan weirdly, _why do I feel like I know that girl maybe I'm just thinking to much_ she thought. nice to meet you megan I'm hiroko shimizu miss she said introducing her self. megumi just smiled, hello junko has told me a lot about you and I'm sorry about your daughter she said. hiroko just sighed, yes it has taken a tole on us all more so junko here but were have gotten through it she said sadly. she then brightened up, but lets not dwell on that pleas come in we have lots to talk about hiroko said smiling. megumi leaned in to junko and whispered, how are we gonna brake the truth to her without he freaking out she asked. junko shrugged, I guess wen ever you wanna tell her this is your mission my dear junko said smiling. megumi moaned, why do I have a feeling your not gonna be any help at all megumi asked annoyed. junko giggled, oh don,t be such a baby sweetheart, you have to learn to fight your own battles and this is one of them junko explained. megumi sighed, ya I guess your right plus whats the worst thing that could happen, worst comes to worst I still have you megumi said hugging her. she was right junko would always be there for her no matter what happens. they walked into the living room and sat down, so megan how did you and junko meet each other?'' miss shimizu asked. junko smiled, oh we just met at a bar and we started talking she said she had no ware to stay so I took her in she explained. miss shimizu smiled, oh'' well that was really nice of you its good to see you looking up after megumi's death she said with a sad smile. it was at this time the she saw how pale megan was and her red eyes, wow megan your really pale are you okay?'' miss shimizu asked concerned. megan just smiled, no I'm fine this is how I always look megumi answered, she didn't want to tell her just yet. miss shimizu still didn't look convinced, you sure cause your eyes look red as well? '' she asked. megan smiled a smile that reminded her of her daughter but what she heard next shocked her for life. megan turned to her and said, don't worry mommy I'm okay she said in a voice that matched her daughters. miss shimizu froze in shock, _did I just hear that no, that's impossible she died_ she thought in shock. she thought she was going in sane, this girl that she didn't even know a few seconds ago now looks and sounds just like her daughter. but megan was about to put the icing on the cake, she took out tow hair ties hanf put her hair up in pig tails. _please mom don't think I'm a monster I don't want to have to kill you_ she thought in worry. this was the moment of truth the moment that would decide all there fates. wen she was done with her hair she looked at her mother and said, hay mommy she said in that voice that could melt anyone's heart. this was the last straw for miss shimizu her mind couldn't take it and she fainted. megumi caught her before she hit the floor and gently placed her on the couch. junko walked up to her smiling, you know I kind of expected that to happen she said smugly. megumi just sighed, ya well I didn't want it to but who could blame her, she just saw her her daughter after thinking she was dead that would freak anyone out she explained. junko sighed, lets just hope that wen she wakes up she don't freak out more she said. megumi sighed, I should have known it wouldn't be that easy, that we could just go back to being a normal family that was a long shot she said sadly. junko saw this and walked up to her and put her hand on her shoulder, hay'' its gonna be alright we'll get through this, I mean come on if death cant stop us then a little family tie definitely cant right she said proudly. this is what megumi loved about junko no matter what the problem was she would always stand proud and fight through it. but this wasn't just because junko was strong minded, she knew that junko used this determination to get what she wanted, witch in her old life was the ultimate despair. but that was the old junko she had changed a grate deal since then or so she thought. deep down in that little psycho mind of hers there was a devil and she was just waiting to be let out. over the days that megumi was dead junko had reached ultimate despair and with it a new persona was born. it called it's self madusa and it was pure evil basically it was her old self the despair Queen. if she was ever to let her out it would mean the end of every thing they know and love. but junko would never let that happen.

it was a few hours until miss shimizu started to wake up and megumi was more then nervous. rise and shine mom are you okay?'' megumi asked worried. so I'm not dreaming your really here but how you died, we buried you this has to be some sick joke miss shimizu said no believe what was in front of her. megumi walked up to her with a sad smile, mom I know that this is hard for you to understand, but I'm alive I don't know how I still don't fully understand it my self but I'm here megumi said walking towards her mother. miss shimizu was very much afraid even though this was her daughter she was men't to be dead and yet her she was healthy as a horse. she started to back up in fear of what megumi has become, no your not my daughter your a demon that has took over her body she said if fright. she walked to the kitchen and got out a knife, wen junko saw this she instantly got in front of megumi to protect her. this made miss shimizu freeze junko was protecting this girl but why, one theory comes to mind and that's that this is the really megumi and not some demon. she knew that junko despite her love nature towards there family, junko only cared about one person enough to give her life for and that's megumi. wen junko finally spoke it was in a voice that would make even the strongest men would bow before her, miss shimizu even though your megumis mother and you have taken me in as your own, you should know by now that I will protect megumi from anything and anyone including you she said in a demanding tone. this shock miss shimizu, your saying you would kill me?'' she asked sternly. junko sighed, yes if that's what it took to keep megumi safe, there is a lot you do not understand so don't say things about your daughter you know nothing about she said sternly. miss shimizu was shocked but junko's actions she had never seen this side of junko before she guessed it was another on of her personality's. but how is this even possible I mean we watched her die you almost killed the doctor because you thought he got something wrong the woman said still not believing what was happening. junko just sighed, look we will explain everything to you just give us a chance okay she said calming down. miss shimizu sighed then she nodded, okay I'll let you explain but only because I have to make sure I'm not crazy she said. megumi sighed well then you might want to sit down this could take a while she said smiling.


	12. Chapter 13 explaining and revenge

So that pretty much sums it all up, megumi had just told her mother everything that has happened sense she last time she saw her. to say miss shimizu was shocked would be a understatement, she just couldn't believe that here daughter was still alive. but how is this even possible there's no such thing as vampires so this has to be some kind of joke she said. megumi just sighed, look mom rather you believe me or not I'm alive, I would think you'd be happy about that she said looking down. her mother heard what her daughter said and realized she was right, she shouldn't be scared she should be glad. her daughter was alive again and that's all that mattered right now, miss shimizu got up and hugged her daughter with tears streaming down her face. oh megumi I'm sorry your alive and that's all that matters she cried. megumi hugged her back with tears of her own, meanwhile junko was watching the touching sight with a curios look on her face. she never had a mother to love her so she did wonder what it would be like to feel the way megumi did. believe it or not megumi started to feel very sad ate the sight in front of her. a single tear went down her cheek and she turned away. megumi and her mother saw this, hay junko whats wrong babe?'' she asked concerned. junko wiped her tears away, nothing its just seeing you and your mom just now had me thinking about my own parents she said looking down. megumi had forgot about that, junko had told her that wen she and her sister were little there mother and father died. megumi walked up to he rand kissed her on the lips and wen she parted she looked at her love with loving eyes. oh junko its okay I bet there watching you right now proud of what you have become megumi said trying to make her feel better. junko just looked down, what a murderer, megumi I'm a monster I have killed so many people I can't keep track of them all junko said ashamed. junko we have been over this your not that person anymore megumi said reminding her of there talk. I that's what you think megumi but nothing you say will change what I've done, deep down I will always be the despair queen she said with a sad smile. she was right and megumi knew it, but that didn't change how she felt about her she would always love junko no matter what. junko that was in another life this is now, you have proven to me that if you really were that person you have changed megumi said. though she was a little bit more put of by it then her daughter was miss shimizu agreed with her. she's right junko that may be who you used to be but now your apart of my family. junko sighed, you guys are right that is the old me and even if I am still the despair queen I have no reason to feel it anymore she said and hugged them both. megumi looked at her and smiled, hay remember what you told me that with out despair there can not be hope me3gumi said joking. junko smiled, true but I've never really been on the side of hope junko said with a sad smile. but I guess that's because all my life the only thing in my heart was despair junko admitted. megumi smiled at her, well maybe its time to change all that, we may be monsters but that don't mean we cant be happy she said happily. just then junko thought of something, wait megumi what about that guy you were telling me about won't he come after you junko said worried. megumi sighed, ya tatsumi didn't really want me to see you but something made him change his mind she explained. he and his so called family were the ones who turned me megumi said. this turned out to be a big mistake because wen junko heard that she got really pissed off. did you just say that it was those rich assholes that almost took you away from me junko said with a eye twitch. megumi and her mother saw this and started to back up a little, junko just calm down babe okay they didn't take me away I'm still here megumi said trying to calm her love down. but it wasn't working to well because this wasn't junko anymore, ware can I find these people if you don't mind me asking said a very evil female voice. megumi had never heard this voice from here love before and it scared her. her mother however had heard that voice and she knew that this wasn't good. _oh no madusa has returned this isn't good at all_ miss shimizu thought. junko started to laugh evily, I can't wait to show them the true meaning of despair, now megumi are you willing to come with me and see true lesion in despair she asked smiling at megumi. megumi was thinking, _should I do this I mean they did kill me, but at the same time they gave me another chance at life._ she then got a evil idea that would work out for them all, _maybe with junko's power we could take the role of leaders_ she thought with a evil smile. she looked up at junko and smiled, well junko I guess they did try to kill me so they do deserve to be punished she said smiling. junko laughed and hugged her, oh my little vampire princess I can't wait my heart is beating a mile a minute just thinking about it junko said excited. megumi then smiled, hay junko you wanna know whats even worse then death?'' megumi asked evilly. junko looked at her in question, no whats worse then death torture because I can do that to she said smiling. megumi shook here head no, nope worse thing you can do to someone is take something they love from them she explained. that's wen junko understood what megumi was trying to get at, oh I get it now your say that we should take everything from them just like they took you from me junko said. megumi nodded, that's right they took away the most dearest thing you have by killing me, so it only makes sense that you do the same too them megumi explained. junko nodded, I love this plan its just so despair inducing, but whats the the thing they hold most dear she asked. megumi started thinking, from what I can gather it would be there so called plan she said. junko looked curios, what plan is that?'' she asked bluntly. megumi just rolled her eyes, oh some stupid plan to turn this lame village into a place they can call home she said annoyed. but if we wan't to destroy it we have to get past tatsumi but you should be able to do that megumi said smiling. junko nodded, you bet I'll she him what true despair is and that gose for his friends as well they will pay for taking you frome me junko said in anger. megumis mother was shocked by all this she didn't want to get in it, _this is something they have to deal with and I'll just get in the way_ she thought. she was right this is something that didn't involve her and all she could hope for was that it would be okay in the end. megumi and junko turned to her, mom I this has been hard for you but no matter what I will always love you megumi said holding her mothers hands. junko walked up beside her, that goes for me as well you and you husband have taken me in wen I needed it, you have loved me and treated me like your own showing me what it truly is to be a family junko said with a smile. she was now back to normal. miss shimizu was confused, girls why are you telling me this she asked a little worried. the girls looked a each other, mom me and junko are going away for awhile to punish these people and while we a gone you can not come megumi said sadly. what do you mean your going away you just got back she said confused. megumi sighed, mom if we attack the shiki leaders there gonna try and hurt us in any way they can, I cant risk you getting hurt or killed so you need to star here with dad ware its safe she explained. junko nodded, as much as it pains me as well she is right miss, the shiki will try to get revenge so it would be safer if you stay here junko said. don't worry mom we will be fine, I mean come on whats the worse the could do to us megumi joked. her mother had to laugh a little because her daughter was right if death couldn't stop them nothing could. plus she knew that with junko around nothing could would ever hurt her daughter. she walked up to them and hugged them both, oh girls I'm gonna miss you guys but I know this is something I have no control over, just promise me that you will come back she said almost crying. they looked up to to her and smiled, mom we will return this I vow but if we are gonna do this we have to know you and dad are safe megumi said. you tow have always been there for me, even wen the rest of the village would say that me outfits looked strange you would always say I looked good megumi said wityh a happy smile. you gave me hope wen nobody could so please keep doing that by staying strong she said with a warm smile. her mothe rsmiled down at her, I will always believe in you both of you now go my little girls, go do what you have to do she said letting go. megumi looked to junko and they both nodded and ran out the door and into the night.

the girls ran and ran they felt wiled and free but don't let the happy smile deceive you. they were about to do something truly evil and take away every thing the kirishiki's love. hay megumi you know how wen we first met you told me you wanted to live in that big ass house junko asked jumping down from a tree. they were now in the forest running like deer. megumi looked at her and nodded, well if we take over this whole thing that means that house will be ours so you get your wish junko said smiling. megumi smiled, ya your right but I think we should rename it she said grinning. she stopped running and just started walking and junko did the same. really what did you have in mind?''junko asked curios. megumi smiled, well I was thinking we could call it hopes peak she said grinning. junko was a little shocked to say the least, what really you wan't to name it after my school but why she asked. megumi just shrugged, I don't know it just sounds cool and plus wouldn't make you feel more at home she asked. junko thoght about it, she did have a point the mansion isn't as big as hopes peak was but it did kind of look like her old school. you know megumi that is a good idea junko admitted. megumi smiled, I knew you would like it now lets get going so we can make our dreams come true she said smiling. the girls continued util they got to the mansion gate. the looked at it with angry glares, this is ware they invited me into there home megumi said. junko growled and then grinned, well we wont wait for a invite we'll just let our selves in junko said. she then raised her fist and punched the gate open with a loud bang.


	13. Chapter 14 taking charge

then we wont wait for an invite junko said and punched the gate open with a loud bang. this is gonna be so much fun I cant wait to make them cry out in despair junko said all giddy. megumi nodded, you got that right babe but try to go easy on them because they were pretty nice to me up until then she explained smiling. this made junko smile, I have to ask what was it like wen you got bit?''she asked curios. megumi smiled, well it wasn't that bad at first they treated me really nice but I think that's just part of the act she explained. but then that women bit me and the rest of it was bleary. I do remember getting sick though and that sucks she said looking down. well lets not focus on that crap and focus on our revenge junko said smiling. megumi nodded, right lets do this I surprised that they don't know were here yet she said looking around. oh we do'' said a male voice make them turn to it. there stood tatsumi standing like he owned the place, wow your brave megumi I thought I told you to stay away he said walking over to them. megumi glared at him, you cant keep me from her junko is my life she screamed. well you gonna have to me punished he said raising his fist to hit her. his fist was caught though, hay hands of mortal said a queen like voice. he looked over and saw junko there with black and blue eyes, you let go before I punish you he threatened. junko grinned evilly, like that's ever gonna happen now back OFF she yelled and flipped him on his ass. this shocked him, wow you got some fight to you I like that maybe after I beat you I'll make you my bride he said getting up. he ran to her to try and punch her but he didn't get close before she kicked his legs out from under him. she then wen to grab him but he got up before she could. dam no shiki has ever been able stand against me in a fight not even megumi and she's a jinro so what's you secret he asked. junko grinned, having a sister as a mercenary really helps along with being one of you she explained. what is it that you want from us we haven't done anything to you?'' he asked. junko glared at him, you hurt megumi and tried to take her away from me she said in anger. you think your safe because your up here in this mansion but your wrong she said and ran at him. he tried to doge her but she was to fast and she grabbed him by his throat lifting him up. she then through him into a near by wall making him weak, your so weak I thought you would put up more of a fight then this junko said mocking him. she waked over to tatsumi threateningly, you took my megumi's humanity and then you treated her like crap she said and kicked him in his stomach. he puked up globs of blood, you can beat me all you want but I wont die he said weakly. this made junko grin, oh is that so then that just makes it worse for you she said evilly. ware is your leader at mortal?''junko asked in her queen persona. she's in the house you cant get to her the doors are locked down tatsumi explained. junko shook her head, you foolish mortal as you just saw I have no problem getting through your gate so your doors will fall just as easy she said. we will tear your house apart peace by peace until we find them and then we'll kill your whole family junko said in an evil tone. tatsumi slowly started to heal until he stood up, okay look I'll take you to sunko and the others but just promise me you wont hurt them he begged. as long as they do what we ask then they we wont have any problems megumi said coming up behind junko. this got the male vampire wondering, what do you mean by that?''he asked. junko grinned, I'm gonna take everything from you and from this day one you will obey us she explained sternly. tatsumi sighed, okay but please don't harm them I will make sure that all the other shiki know your in charge he said looking down. junko couldn't help but feel all giddy inside she could feel the despair coming off him. this is what she wanted for them to feel there ultimate despair and now they would. now take me to them junko demanded she was ready to get her revenge. tatsumi nodded and led them inside with a look of shame on his face knowing that he had lost.

junko and megumi fallowed tatsumi through the mansion halls with the need for despair. megumi couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the mansion she never really got to enjoy it. this place is beautiful I never got a chance to look at it the last time I was in here megumi said in aw. junko smiled at her, well babe we get to stay her now so you cab enjoy it as much as you want she said said sweetly. tatsumi led them to a door, there in here I warn you though sunko won't give up her leadership so easy he explained. the look that junko gave him made him cringe, oh don't worry I sure the girl will listen to what we have to say if not she will just have to go she said evilly. tatsumi gulped and opened the door. inside sat a little girl witch junko guessed was sunko and a blond women that was very beautiful witch junko thought was her mother. can we help you?''asked sunko nicely. junko had to hold her self back from ripping the little brat in half, yes I would like to inform you that you will no longer be in command junko said in her mature voice. this surprised the little bloodsucker, what on earth are you talking about and who are you she asked. junko's eyes turned black and blue, I am your new queen and is you know what's good for you then you'll obey. the little girl through the glass of blood to the wall in anger, now listen here girl I don't know who you are, but this is my house and my family so show me respect. or I'll have you staked do you understand me sunko said in rage but she had just made a big mistake. junko moved in a flash and lifted the girl up by her neck. no you listen you have took away my girlfriend's life as a human and then to make it worse you you tried to keep her from me. you sent us into our ultimate despair so now I'm gonna do the same to you junko said pissed. she through sunko on the floor, you thought you safe up here in this big house but nothing can save you from me the ultimate despair she said evilly. sunko got up off the floor, okay you win but what do you want us to do?''she asked frightened. junko grinned, well first you are not to attack anyone that we tell you not to and that includes megumi's family is that understood junko demanded. sunko nodded making junko smile in glee she had them at her feet. also you will tell all the other shiki who there new leader is and that they are to report to me junko said. sunko sighed but nodded and bowed to her new queen. she had been striped of her command the one thing other then her family she loved the most and now its gone. junko then snarled, now get out of my sight you brat junko said in hatred. sunko walked out with her head hang low in shame witch made junko smile she had got what she wanted. she turned to the big boobed bimbo, okay boobs your job is to tell the other's what's going one so wen night comes you will summon them understand junko demanded. they both nodded and left leaving just junko and her love. she turned to megumi and smiled evilly, well now that were alone wanna have some fun junko said swaying her hips. megumi smiled, oh ya you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that she said. what happened next was something that would stay with them forever, it was full of love, passion and pleasure.

* * *

 **this isn't one of my proudest chapters because it was rushed. but I really wanted to get it done and I think this has some good lines in it. you get to see junko finally kick some ass as a shiki. anyway for those of you who like my work thank you and as always fave and review peace out.**


	14. Chapter 14 unpacking and goodbye

Megumi awoke to junko's giant breast in her face this, _what a beautiful sight to wake up to_ she thought peacefully. they had had a crazy time today first they reunite with her mom witch was a mess but worked out in the end. then they took revenge on the people who turned her into this creature witch was both fun and crazy. then they made love for the first time and it was amazing. they had a fun to say the least but now came one of harder problems that they would have to deal with. but megumi knew that junko would take control over all of these assholes. she slowly moved as to try not to wake up her sleeping girlfriend and went to go get dressed. it was then that she realized that she didn't bring any other cloths with her. shit I forgot all our cloths are at my moms, oh well I guess I can just ware my old ones till we go back she said to her self. she noticed they had a shower in the room that they had some how found them selves in. at least I can take a shower that's a good thing she said walking to the bathroom, wen she got inside she was surprised to see how beautiful it looked. wow I knew these people were rich but this is crazy she said to herself looking at the fancy bath room. she went to the tub and turned on the hat water. she then pushed the shower button and the shower turned one, ah there we go now time for some relaxation she said to her self. megumi let the hot water run over he beautiful body humming at the feeling. she needed this after the stress she has been under lately, _I have a feeling that after tonight nothing will ever be the same again_ megumi thought. she knew that junko would take over the shiki race with a iron fist and make it in her one image but she didn't care. as long as junko loved her megumi would fallow her any ware. wen she felt like she had enough megumi carefully got out of the shower and got redressed. wen she stepped in the bed room she saw that junko was gone. I wonder ware she has gone off to problebly to beat up tatsumi some more he deserves it she said to herself. megumi decided to stay and wait for junko to return.

While megumi was waiting for her junko was out getting there cloths from the house. megumi's parents were a little up set that she and there daughter were leaving. do you guys really have to go cant you just stay here asked miss shimizu. junko looked up at her with a warm smile, trust me mother I don't want this any more then you but its the only way to keep you safe junko explained. she packed the rest of megumi's stuff into a suite case and locked it, but I promise that wen this is all over we will once again be a family she said with a sad smile. mister shimizu came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, thank you junko for being there for my daughter you have made her so happy he said smiling. junko felt a tear run down her face she never really had any parents in her life that is until now at least. these people were willing to take care of her knowing that she had problems. its thanks to them that she felt what it was like to truly belong and if there would be one thing she learned from all this. its that there is something greater then despair and that family. I promise that no matter what happens I will always protect her you can count on that junko said proudly. both parents nodded, good luck junko stay in touch and if there's anything you need just call miss shimizu said warmly. junko nodded, also if you seen any suspicious looking people at night don't go near them junko warned them. she knew they knew what she was talking about because she had told them all about the shiki. they both nodded, we won't good luck junko stay safe and we hope to see you again real soon said miss shimizu. junko smiled and hugged them both, you will me and megumi wont stay there forever just long enough to take over she explained letting go. she then headed for the door and closed it behind her, junko couldn't help but feel a little sad at leaving them behind like this but she had no choice. they wouldn't be safe at the mansion with all them hungry mouths. she looked up and saw that the moon was in the middle of the sky, _I guess its take over time, I can't wait to see the despair one there faces wen I take over_ she thought evilly.

megumi was sitting on the bed still waiting for junko to show up, dam how long dose it take to kick tatsumi's ass she should have been back by now she complained. she didn't know what junko was really doing. megumi then heard footsteps outside her door, I really hope that's her because I really miss her face plus I'm getting hungry she said getting up. the knob turned and the door opened to reveal the girl she was waiting for, hay babe ware have you been? '' megumi asked cutely. junko smiled at her, well if you must know I've been at the house getting our cloths she explained. she turned around and grabbed the tow suit cases, I brought all our cloths from home so now we can stay here she said excited. so that's ware you've been well I'm glad you got our stuff here I need to change megumi said smiling. junko nodded and brought the cases in to start unpack.

as the girls went through the cloths junko brought up something that got megumi's attention. so megumi wen this shit is all over do you wanna get married? '' junko asked out of the blue. megumi looked at her with curios eyes, well I have thought about its to soon don't you think? '' megumi asked. she did have a point they were to young to be getting married and with all that was going on it would't be a good Idea. well like I said wen all this is over then we can start our family and get out of this stinky village junko said with a happy smile. she wanted to give megumi her dream a life in the big city but first things first they had to deal with shit here. megumi picked out one of her favorite outfits. it was a pink strapless dress with black stripes going down the front, she also had one yellow stockings and arm length gloves. junko chose a corset and skirt combo done in black red and white. megumi made the out fit for her as a sine of there friendship she wanted them to mach and junko loved it. the corset did show off junko's boobs more then needed but she didn't care. speaking of witch junko had noticed that wen megumi became a shiki her breast went up two sizes. junko didn't mind of course she just thought it mad megumi even more beautiful. hay megumi did you notice that your boobs got bigger?" junko asked with a giddy smile. megumi looked down at her chest smiled, wow I never noticed before but not that I'm looking at it I guess they did get a little bigger she said a little shocked. junko put a arm around her laughing, hay don't feel bad about it sweetie you should be happy junko explained. hell most girls cant even get bast the B mark wen it comes to boobs, but you wen strait bast that and went to double D junko said joking. megumi giggled, ya I bet they would make me a lot of money don't you think she asked proudly making junko smile. you bet they'll love you megumi she said. the city is full of agents just waiting tom get you to sine a contract but if you want my personal opinion I think we should start our own business junko said. megumi got stars in her eyes, you really think we could do it junko?" she asked excited. junko nodded you bet we just have to deal with this mess and then its off to the city to start a new she said proudly. megumi hugged her tightly, I hope your right because I would love to see what our new life will be like megumi said warmly looking up at her. junko smiled sweetly, it will my love I promise you that I will make your dreams come true junko said with love. junko leaned down and kissed her gently loving every moment. wen they parted junko smiled down at her, now lets go take control she said with a hint of evil in her tone.

* * *

 **I think I did a better job with this chapter then the last one but its your opinion.**


	15. Chapter 15 lets play doctor

Junko and megumi were one there way out the door for what would most likely be the start of a knew life. junko would finally be called a queen again but this time she would live to lead. junko had told megumi about her old life and all her tidal's except one, the tidal of the despair queen or the ultimate despair. it was a tidal she was once proud of but now was ashamed of thanks to megumi, but this time she would be a good queen and she wouldn't be alone. with megumi by her side they would make the shiki in there own image and kill anyone in there way. junko already knew her first victim and thats the bastard who took megumi's death so lightly, ever since then her soul has never recovered even with megumi back. now was her chance to send his soul strait to hell and that's what she planed to do, _get ready doctor because your the first one on our hit list_ junko thought in anger. they reached the font door and walked out to be greeted by every shiki in sotoba, wow thought there be more then this junko whispered to megumi. megumi giggled, well there isn't because not everyone rices most stay dead she explained. junko just smiled, _that little brat thought she could take over wen this was all she had for a army what a joke_ junko thought with a laugh. all the shiki were looking at them with a mix of confusion and anger it was stating to piss junko off. if you don't stop staring at me like that I'll burn you all junko yelled annoyed and they backed up a little but one did step up, um excuse me miss but whats going on?"asked a young women with long blue hair. junko smiled at her evilly, first off sweetheart your clothes are so bland my sister wouldn't ware them, second we are the ones in charge now she said. they all looked at her confused, what about mistress sunko?" asked the same woman. junko growled after hearing that name, sunko has been relieved of her command me and megumi are your new queens unless anyone has a problem with that she said her eyes flashing black and blue. then as if a switch was flipped they all bowed to there knees and said, all hail junko and megumi. this shocked the girls, well that was easy they must have no loyalty to her unlike that idiot tatsumi and that slut chizuro junko said smiling. it not that it the fact that you are a higher breed then they are said a all to familiar voice. the girls looked over to see tatsumi walking up, what do you want asshole can't you see were busy junko said annoyed. tatsumi sighed trying to stay calm, you are a stronger leader then sunko so they now are yours to command he explained. junko got a sly smile, really then why aren't you on your knees bowing to us as well she asked smugly. tatsumi growled, because I have more will power then those idiots will ever have and I will never bow to the likes of you he said in anger. this pissed junko off but instead of ripping his head of she decided to play games. you know tatsumi despair is a powerful thing, it spreads like a viral outbreak and nobody is immune junko explained stalking around him like a cat stalking a mouse. what the hell are you talking about?" tatsumi asked annoyed. junko giggled, don't you see you have someone who you care about, now think about that person getting kill in the most painful way possible junko said evilly. she saw tatsumi tense and get a look of despair on his face thinking if anything happened to sunko. she could feel the despair coming off tatsumi and she loved it, it was like it was giving her power maybe even now she was the despair queen. I have no problem dragging that little brat out into the sun to let her burn I would love to hear her screams she said with a crazed look in her eye. megumi just stood in silence even though she didn't like seeing her love like this she knew it had to be done. _wow she has him shaking and if she can do this to someone as tough as tatsumi then she truly is the despair queen_ megumi thought. she was right tatsumi was trebling in fear. you wouldn't dare kill a kid you don't have the guts he said to her in anger but he had no idea who he was talking to. junko smiled showing her fangs, without hesitation she is of no use to me or megumi so why keep her alive she said evilly. the more she talked the more he gave into despair the more powerful, she flicked out her tongue witch thanks to her being a shiki was now longer then normal. then in a flash junko grabbed tatsumi buy his throat, get this through your thick head you will do everything me and megumi say or so help me god I'll drag sunko out into the sun and make you watch as she burns to a crisp she threatened. she then through him on the ground and smiled at him, your time is over tatsumi you and sunko failed, now sit back and watch as we do what you would have never be able to and that's take this place over junko explained. tatsumi was now crying something he thought he would never do again, _how did it come to this, how can one girl destroy everything me and sunko have worked so hard for_ tatsumi thought in fear. now get out of my sight or I'll rip you in half junko said in a sinister tone. tatsumi nodded and ran back into the mansion leaving behind tow smiling girls, you see megumi it just goes to show than nobody including vampires can resist the power of despair junko explained to her love. megumi nodded, junko even thought I don't like it wen you act like this I now realize that its a part of you that will never change she said turning to the blond beauty. junko smiled warmly at her, thank you megumi but your wrong the truth is you have changed me in ways you will never understand junko explained to her. megumi made junko change her mind about how the world really works. megumi had shown her that there is more to love in this life then despair and that in its self had changed junko's mind more then anything in this world or the next ever would. so what do you wanna do now megumi asked curios. junko smiled evilly, I think its time we pay a visit to the doctor she said looking out towards the clinic she was ready for some sweet revenge.

junko and megumi had ordered the shiki to surround the ozacki clinic to make the attack all the more easy. the shiki had revealed that they had had there eye one a old woman that ozaki was keeping the clinic, the women was related to the blue haired shiki named nao. nao had been feeding on the old women and got them then invite so now the clinic was open to shiki. ozaki knew about the shiki and that's something junko saw as a flaw. if sunko was smart she would have killed him the moment he found out about them as to not cause problems later on but sadly she is not smart. the girls were now walking through the woods to the clinic, ya know for a person as old as sunko she really is a dumb ass junko said annoyed. megumi looked at her curios, why ya say that junko?'' she asked. junko sighed, because if she was smart she would have gotten rid of ozaki as soon as she found out about her and her kind junko explained. she should have know that it would only be a matter of time before he put two and two together she should have seen it coming. megumi nodded now understanding, I guess your right that is stupid but at least now we can fix what she messed up and kill that cold hearted bastard megumi said with a creepy smile. junko may be the evil one in there relationship but there was no doubt wen it came to being creepy megumi had it down. everything about the girl was creep from the way she dressed to the obsession she once had with that purple haired kid. but wen she became a shiki it to it to the next level. the red eyes and pail skin even changed color a bit it wen from a rose pink to a dark almost blue color, but all this didn't change how much junko loved her if anything it made her love megumi even more.

they finally reached the front of the clinic along with all the other shiki making junko smile, nao you sure we are clear to enter junko asked sternly. the blue haired woman nodded, yes your highness you and any other shiki will be aloud in side she explained. junko smiled evilly, then there is no time to waste its time to make the doctor scream in pain she said licking her lips in hunger. junko looked and megumi who was smiling as well, you ready my love she asked. megumi nodded, lets rip him apart and like his blood off etch other she said evilly, this shocked junko a little she had never known megumi to be so evil bit she was starting to like it. hmm'' your evil side is starting to turn me on baby wen we get back to the mansion were gonna have some fun she said smiling a sexy smile. megumi giggled, sure but lets stick to the task at hand before we get to horny to do this she said. junko took a deep breath and nodded, right lets go. junko turned to the other shiki, cut the power I wanna give them a little scare she said giggling she was so happy to finally be able to kick ozakis ass. the shiki nodded and a man went behind the building and cut the power to the whole clinic, lights out now lets get started she said walking to the basement door, there standing was the jr monk seishin muroi. well what do we have here the doctors love life junko said joking this also made megumi laugh. the monk froze unfazed by the comment, megumi, junko what are you doing here I thought you were dead he said scared. junko giggled, well she was but I wasn't and now she's not ether but you wanna know who's about to be your friend ozaki junko said with that crazy look in her eye. junko turned the nob opening the door and walked into the clinic megumi close behind her. why would you want to hurt toshio he hasn't done anything to you so why not just leave him alone the young monk asked but seishin was no fool he knew why they wanted his friend. junko was growing bored so with blinding speed she ran at the monk and knocked him out with a blow to the back of the head, sorry about that but you were getting boring junko said smiling down at him. the girls made there way up stairs ware they could hear ozaki shouting at the other shiki to leave,but of course they wont not without there leaders. hay megumi lets do a knock knock joke junko said giggling megumi laughed to and nodded. junko smlied, knock knock she asked with a sly smile making megumi giggle more. who's there?'' megumi asked. junko grinned, the despair she said putting her fist one the office door. megumi giggled some more, the despair who?'' she asked holding back her laughter. junko then got a wiled smile, THE DESPAIR QUEEN she shouted then punched the door down with one single blow. best joke ever junko said proudly walking in the room. there standing with a look of fear and confusion was doctor ozaki, junko what are you doing siding with them there the ones who killed megumi he said in shock. megumi just stepped out beside junko smiling. no I'm alive and well but can not be said for you or the rest of this town she said with a evil glare. the girls eyes turned megumi's red and junkos blue, you think your safe all the way up here, nobody is safe from the power of despair doctor you should know this junko said stalking over to him. ozaki backed away in to a table full of medical tools and grabbed a scalpel, I don't wanna hurt you junko but if you come any closer I will he said holding out the sharp tool. junko kept going until she was right in ozaki's face she then grabbed the scalpel form him and shoved it through her chest shocking both the doctor and megumi. don't you get it doctor I'm a heartless bitch and nothing you can do will ever kill me junko said coldly. junko ripped ozaki up by the throat and stared him dead in the eye, what are you gonna do kill me go ahead then you would be just like them he said in anger. junko glared at him, I may be one of them but I am nothing like them so no I'm not gonna kill you she said. no that wouldn't serve you, but what were gonna do is take everything you love away and then were gonna kill you megumi said evilly. junko through the doctor on the floor then kicked him in the ribs, you are gonna reach your ultimate despair just like I did she said lifting his head up. you should have minded your own business doc and stayed in your own little world junko said then dropped his head. she then waked over to the old woman on the bed and smiled evilly, for your first lose I'm gonna take your newest patient the one your trying so hard to save. junko grabbed the old woman by the neck and held her over the open window, hay guys dinner is served she yelled down to the the mas of shiki below. she through the old woman's sill living body out the window ware the hungry vampires caught her and drained what little life she had left in her. junko looked over to the doctor and saw the look of utter despair on his face. she walked over to him and stated to beat him without mercy with megumi joining the fun, in a fit of rage the tow jinro took out all there held up anger out on the pore man. please... stop I'm begging you ozaki pleaded. junko sighed and stopped her anger she was getting bored anyway, okay we'll leave but don't think your safe from our grasp doctor because if you try anything what I just did will feel amazing compared to what I'll do to you junko threatened. come one megumi lets get out of here before I change my mind she said walking to the door. junko had never been one to sit still or fallow a plan to the letter so this wasn't anything shocking to megumi. the pink haired beauty just nodded and fallowed her love out the door leaving behind a beaten ozaki.

wen they got back outside they saw all the shiki standing there with the old woman at there feet, they were waiting for there queen to give them orders. junko saw this and sighed, you may all free to go now, find your hiding places before the sun comes up she commanded. they all nodded and wen of to find shelter for the day leaving the girls behind, so junko what do you wanna do for the rest of the day megumi asked leaning into junko's shoulder. junko smiled, why don't we go shopping there's this place I found wen I was one the outside of the village she explained. megumi smiled back at her, sure also can we visit mom too I really miss her and I'm sure she misses us too megumi said. junko nodded she had wanted to go back to see misses and mister shimizu again she really missed them. junko leaned down and kissed megumi on the lips, lets get going we have a long walk ahead of us she said. megumi nodded and the started there journey to the outside of town to sped some alone time together something they hadn't done sense all this shiki stuff started.


	16. Chapter 16 shopping and a bug surprise

Junko and megumi sat in there newly built thrones drinking tall glasses of blood drained strait from the vain's of a child, well megumi looks like we finally go you the respect you deserve junko said smiling. megumi smiled back at her, well it isn't the whole village but its something that's for sure, but without you none of this would be possible she said happily. junko giggled, well you think living in a mansion is living large just wait till we get to the city babe, that's ware the saying living large is taken to a whole new level junko explained. megumi smiled, I can't wait to leave this wretched village and go to ware I belong, plus if there's shiki in the city we can get them together she said excited. junko raised a eyebrow at this, why would we do that wen all we need is each other? '' she asked smiling. megumi giggled, well if we get enough shiki to join us we can rule over them and then take over Tokyo, once we do that we can go one to take over japan and then the world megumi said excited. this made junko smile, you remind me of myself and mukuro wen we first started planning to take over hopes peak, we had such big plans for it and it was working till those bastards killed me junko said with a hint of anger at the end. megumi looked at her confused, wait I though you said you killed yourself and now your saying they killed you she said in confusion. junko smiled, well they some how voted me guilty in the final battle between hope and despair witch means I had to die, they tried to save me but I was so insane that in a fit of despair I hit the button and started my punishment junko explained. this shocked megumi a little, wow so even though you locked them up and did all those horrible things they still wouldn't kill you, the smart thing would to have just killed you and got it over with megumi said. junko nodded, ya I know right it pissed me off I ended up snapping at them in a rage, they were gonna take away my ultimate despair and it was so not cool junko explained annoyed. wow you were really obsessed with despair to the point of causing yourself pain just to feel the despair it gave you megumi said in shock. junko nodded, yes I did it all in the name of despair I killed my friends classmates and even my twin sister, it wouldn't be hard to describe me as evil but you must see something good in me junko said finishing her story. megumi smiled, at her warmly, well I see what you use to be, a loving girl who just wants to have something to call her own she explained. junko smiled back at her, I had all that and yet I screwed it all up just so I could feel the despair of it being taken away, you taught me to never take anything for granted no matter how small it is junko said. the girls leaned in to kiss but before they could the doors to there throne room opened and a female shiki walked in. this better be good or so help me god junko said annoyed. the woman reveled herself to be nao, please forgive my intrusion queen junko but the jr, monk wishes to speak to you the blue haired women said bowing to the two powerful women. junko sighed, very well send him in but make sure the doors are locked behind him wen he comes in junko said sternly. the woman nodded and got up walking to the door to let the monk in. wen he walked in the big doors closed behind him and were locked shut just as junko asked. so monk what is it you wanted to talk with us about? '' junko asked getting up from her throne. senshin bowed to his knees at her, queen junko I'm sorry to barge in like this but, I wish to talk to you about the plans for the village is there anyway you would be willing to spare them he asked.

junko's eyes turned and she looked a little pissed but megumi put her hand on her shoulder, lets just hear him out first okay pooky megumi whispered in her ear. this calmed junko down a little, your lucky megumi is here other wise you would be dead just for coming here and questioning my plans junko said in her queen persona. stand up human your in the company of royalty megumi said sternly making the monk get to his feet, now what was it that you wanted to talk about she asked. senshin took a deep breath, I came to ask you, if there is anyway to save the villager's who have lost there loved ones he asked. junko thought about it for a moment, well there are a few shiki like the one who brought you to us that still have living relatives, mergumi's parents know about her transformation and they still see her as there daughter junko exaplained. megumi nodded, if the the other villagers have it in there hearts to do the same then they are more then willing to live along side us, however if they see us in the same light as ozaki dose then we will kill them all every last one she explained. despite how much she hated the village it was her home an she would rather not see it burn, it men't a lot to her parents so she would do everything in her power to save it. senshin gave them a curios look, you mean your parents know about your transformation? " he asked shocked. megumi nodded, yes they do and at first they freaked out but then again who wouldn't at the sight of your daughter's walking corps, however once they calmed down they realized that they had there daughter back she explained. we may have died and came back to life but we don't look any different then wen we died, the only thing that has changed is that now we must drink human blood to survive megumi explained. this made senshin think, me and toshio just got into a argument about such a topic, I said the same thing as you did to him but he still wouldn't listen, he is set on killing you all he explained looking down. I understand that there is no hope for him, but if we can get the other villagers to join you then will you spare them the monk pleaded. megumi looked to junko who nodded, if you can promise that you can get them to join us then they shall live, but if there is any sine of funny business we will act on it and kill you all that understood she said sternly. the monk nodded, I will try but you have to stop killing people it would make them trust you a lot more, just keep the feedings none lethal if that's possible at all the monk said. the girls nodded, you got a deal we'll get our shiki to try and keep the deaths to a minimum, as for the shiki who have family they are aloud to see them as long as they behave junko explained. but there is one thing that they must remember and that's that me and megumi are the boss, anyone who dose not fallow our rules will be killed junko said sternly. the monk didn't like the cards they had dealt him but he knew that if he wanted to save his people then he would have to play ball. senshin held out his hand, then do we have a deal? '' he asked. junko smiled and shook his hand with the other behind her back fingers crossed, yes we do senshin just remember the rules she said. senshin bowed and thanked them for there time then left, he could only hope that the villagers would make the right choices.

as soon as the doors closed behind the jr monk the girls burst into fits of laughter, oh my god I almost lost it wen you shook his had megumi said laughing. junko held her sides in pain from laughing so hard, like I would ever work with a low life human like him, I would put myself through all the punishments in hopes peak over and over again before I worked with him she said laughing so hard she almost fell out of her throne. the truth is junko was already planning on doing what senshin wished for, she didn't know how but she would save her new home and make it into a place ware shiki can live in peace. the humans would be more then willing to live along side them, but they must first prove themselves worthy by not rejecting there loved ones over something they had no control over. once the girls calmed down megumi sighed sadly, what sucks is that with the way that these people think they won't just accept us, there fear will blind them from seeing the good side of things she explained. it was true the village had been around for years and its traditions are as if not older then it. they would never live along side creatures like the shiki simply because they couldn't accept something different, this was one of the reasons megumi hated it here it wasn't the place that pissed her off it was the people. they would see things that were different as bad luck or dumb because they wanted to live in there own little worlds ware nothing ever changes, this would ultimately prove to be there down fall in the end. I know but it would be nobody's fault but there own, at least mom and dad will survive and that's all that matters right junko said with a warm smile. megumi nodded, that's true I just think its stupid that they can't put aside there traditions to stop a war, would it be smart to just suck it up and do what we ask witch in its self not much she said annoyed. junko sighed, there old people megumi they'll wipe hell's ass with what ever keeps order, to them the plan of making peace with a group of demonic creatures triggers a fresh and unplanned piss junko explained with a bored look. we'll if they do even after we try to help no one can say we didn't give them an out, but hay whose gonna be around to ask that megumi said. junko nodded then got a sexy smile on her face, well I know what will get our minds off all this bull crap what about a little girl time if you catch my drift she said in a sexy tone. megumi licked her lips with her long tongue, hmm'' I like ware your going with this lets head to the bed room she said giggling, she always loved it wen she and junko would be intimate. junko would be loving and yet rough at the same time and she always knew how to press her buttons. the girls got up from there thrones and ran to there shared queen bedroom to have there moment, they were the happiest people on earth right now. they may not live in the city yet but at least they had some respect, junko was just happy that unlike her last group of subjects these weren't mindless zombies.

megumi woke up to the familiar sight of junko's giant tits in her face, I will never get tired of seeing this view megumi whispered to herself. she and junko had a amazing night filled with pleasure, passion and most of all love, wen ever the two girls shared these kinds of moments they both felt a amazing power boost. they didn't know why but it was like wen there love was at its peak so was there power, witch means that it could be the key to taking over this wretched village. megumi carefully got up as to not wake the big chested beauty from her deep much needed sleep, megumi had noticed that despite there knew royal status it was a lot of work keeping track of all the shiki. junko had spent almost all her time trying to find a way to save this place and the stress was really starting to show. megumi had to remind junko to feed or she would just forget and go crazy, tonight gave junko some release form all the stress she had on her. megumi sighed looking down on her love with petty, _you really shouldn't work yourself so hard babe_ megumi thought sadly. she was worried that all this stress could cause junko to get overwhelmed, if junko would ever lose control over herself it would mean the destruction of everything they knew and loved. _we need to keep you together for all our sake's because if we don't, then I know you'll kill everyone_ megumi thought in concern. she was right of course but it was more dangerous then she knew, with the power that junko now had she could destroy sotaba like it was child's play. like a evil flood she would wash away all that lay before her, making what happened at hopes peak look like the second coming. it scared megumi to know that the love of her life was so unstable, but it also gave her something worth living for. she knew that as long as she was alive junko would be okay because as long as there together nothing can stop them. megumi walked over to her and junko's shared wardrobe to find herself something to ware, she had given some of her cloths to junko sense she was just dropped into this world with nothing but the cloths she died in. you could tell witch one's were junko's by the way the tops had been stretched out by junko's giant breasts, but megumi didn't mind at all if anything it attracted her to the despair queen even more. she picked out one of her favorite dresses witch was a strapless pink dress with black stripes going done the front, the top happily showed of her ample cleavage witch would make it hard for the guys to keep there eyes off them. junko bought me this dress before I was turned but there's not a single clothing store here in sotoba so how she got it is beyond me megumi said as she finished putting it on. megumi went into the bathroom to put some makeup on even though as a shiki she didn't need it, but this was for a different reason she was making herself look less like herself. she was going into the village to get some stuff and to visit her parents, she knew that if she walked into the village looking like normal it wouldn't be good. so she did the same thing as wen she was trying to surprise her mother, she put her hair down and put one a little bit of make up to make her self look like someone else. megumi had made somewhat of a alter ego she liked to call megan perce. she had done this many time's before and the villagers never suspected a thing, they probably just thought she was one of the knew people that lived in the mansion. never knowing what evil lies right under there noses and that's the way the girls wanted it until they said otherwise, if people found out about them to soon there would be a panic witch is not what they needed wen trying to make peace. once she was done with her make up megumi found a peace of paper and wrote a note telling junko ware she went, she didn't wan't her love to panic and go around asking for her. knowing junko she would beat everyone up until she got the answer, witch now that the pinket was thinking about it sounded hilarious. she giggled to herself just thinking of junko beating tatsumi till he told her ware she was, only for megumi to show up and help her mistress beat him even more. megumi waked over to the sleeping beauty and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek, sleep tight my love I'll be back soon she whispered sweetly in junko's ear. junko must of heard her because she smiled a warm smile, it was always nice to see this kind of smile on the blond's face. megumi smiled one last time at her love before walking to the door shutting it gently, junko needed this sleep to help keep her mind intact. if she didn't do this it would be bad for everyone.

as megumi walked through the village one her way to the store she couldn't help but hear the villagers gossip, most of it was about how strange she dressed but she just didn't pay any mind to them. they had no idea who she was witch made her giggle inside, _stupid old people there so clueless its funny_ she though evilly. this was another reason she hated the people here they never shut up, they also wouldn't mind there own business it pissed her off so dad. but she had to learn to ignore them even though she could rip them in half just as easy as snapping a twig, every time she looked at one of them she wanted to just rip there heads of. she just shook her head in boredom and continued on her way to the store, _god do these people ever stop gossiping this is why I hate living here_ megumi thought annoyed. after a long hot walk megumi finally made it to the store, she walked in and looked around for the boos section of the store. she was gonna by some for a surprise she had planed for junko, she was gonna propose to her tonight under the full blue moon. I know were a little young to get married but were vampires so who cares she whispered to herself. there was another reason that she wanted to do this and that's because if they die they can die as couple. she had a bad feeling that this was going to go bad, even with junko leading them they were outnumbered. if the villagers didn't agree to there terms it wouldn't be hard for them to wipe the shiki out, if they did manege to escape she and junko would most likely be the only ones left. she however would make sure that her parents made it out even if it men't giving her and junko's lives up to do so, she knew that junko would do everything in her power to asure the safety of her mom and dad. she looked through the different wines until she came to the one she was looking for, she remembered wen they first met junko told her that she loved whit wine. megumi looked through the different wines until she found the one she wanted, here we are white wine junko's favorite she said happily tone. she couldn't wait for tonight. she was so exited to see junko's face wen she brought out the ring witch she still had yet to buy. she didn't really want to buy a ring even though she knew with the money they got from sunko's so called family it wouldn't be hard. she thought that making a ring would be a lot more romantic then just buying one, she already knew how she wanted it to look. the ring its self would be silver but the diamond was what would be special about it, the diamond would be made out of her and jusnko's blood to make a rock that reflected the sunset it's self. she was a amazing women so she deserved a amazing wedding ring, she loves junko so much that if killed her that one day she could never see her again. you see there is no after life for shiki, they just die and go no ware as if they just fade away never to be seen again, however megumi didn't know it yet but she and junko couldn't be killed. after megumi got the boos and a few other things she needed she walkd out the store, this is gonna be the best night ever she said to herself. she then headed to her parents house with a look of contempt on her face, I haven't seen mom and dad for a while so I'm sure they will be glad to see me again she said to herself.

junko awoke to find herself alone in bed, _hmmm'' megumi must have woken up before me and didn't want to wake me up_ she thought to herself. she would often find herself like this in the mornings as if the love of her life had some ware to be, it made the despair queen feel like she was hiding something from her but what. junko got up and got ready for the day witch would turn out to be the best on ever, she went to the wardrobe and picked out a white and black corset that megumi had made for her. this was something that she found out on the night that junko first stayed with her family, megumi saw that junko had no cloths to ware so she decided to make her some. she took some of her own cloths and made the chest in them bigger, she also got her mom and dad to go out and buy some sowing tools to help megumi make dresses for her busty friend. she was very good at it and soon megumi had made junko a full wardrobe full of cloths, some were copies of her own but others were some new ideas. like a black and wight corset that had monna bears evil eye going down the middle. junko smiled at the memory she still couldn't believe how her and megumi came to be, to think that two months ago she was in another world about to be crushed by her own trap. then out of no ware she was saved and dropped into this wretched place, it dose and always will shocked her to no end. but she was grateful for it none the less because now she had the most amazing girl in the world, not to mention she was once again queen of a army. junko looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, _I may be a walking corpse but I'm a dam good looking one_ she thought in pride. her prideful smile soon turned into that of sickness and she quickly ran to the toilet and puked up her last bloody meal. wen she finally stopped she was breathing hard, what the fuck just happened I've never puked like that not even wen I got the flue wen me and big sis were little, also megumi drank the same blood as mean so she should have been sick too junko said to herself confused. junko slowly got up with her hand on her head in pain. just wen she thought it was over something inside her pushed forward really hard making her bend over in pain. junko slowly leaned back up with a hand on her stomach, wow that was the strangest thing I've ever felt she said in shock. junko walked over to the mirror and pulled her shirt up, there was a little bump right in the middle ware her belly button is. if she was still normal she would think it was just her time of the month but because she's shiki that thought has gone out the window, so it could only be one other thing and it wasn't something good. she didn't even know if it was possible for vampires to have children but if so then this could be both a amazing and horrible thing to happen to her and megumi, junko had never thought about children in her life because despair was all she really thought about. but the real question is how the hell did she get pregnant without having sex it didn't make sense, unless god and mukuro did something in witch if so she was gonna kick both there asses. junko didn't need a kid in her life right now with all that was going on, if ozaki found out about this he would no doubt use it as a weapon against them. she knew that megumi would be just as shocked as she is that this was happening, but if mukuro did give them this kid then why is the question, _why would my sister give me a child at such a dangerous time_ junko thought. this better not get me fat and make me stay like that she said in a annoyed voice, her figure was the biggest reason why junko never wanted to get pregnant. she was a model after all so being a fat cow wasn't good for business, she never ate anything that had fats or grease in it as to not through her wait off. wow you taking the news better then I thought you would, normally you would be having a nervous breakdown said a familiar female voice. junko quickly turned around to see her the ghost of her dead sister standing by the bed, you better have a good reason for giving me and megumi this parasite sister she said pissed off. mukuro smiled calmly, I had nothing to do with this I just thought it would be cool for the queen to have a princess, god is the one who gave you the parasite as you call it mukuro explained with a grin. junko sighed, did he have to drop this one us with all this happening couldn't he wait till after we get out of here she said annoyed, this really wasn't what she wanted in the middle of a war.

junko you may not see it yet but this will child will be the very thing that ends this stupid fight mukuro explained. junko held her head, well there is nothing I can do about it anyway so I guess this is happening, but its not gonna be easy ruling a kingdom and having a kid she said looking down at her feet. mukuro walked over to her and put a hand on her sisters shoulder, I know its gonna be hard but you and megumi can get through it, as long as your together nothing will ever hurt you she explained. junko nodded, your right big sis as long as megumi and I are together nothing will ever stop us, plus with this new little one coming it gives us even more of a reason to fight she said with pride. junko hugged her ghostly sister, I'm sorry I snapped at you I've just been under a lot of stress with all that's been going on she explained. mukuro giggled, well I never thought I'd see the day, junko enoshima the despair queen apoligizing for being a bitch she said joking. junko giggled too, ya well you can think megumi for that she has changed me in ways I never thought possible, she showed me the life we should have had growing up she explained with a sad smile. mukuro nodded, yes mother and father were not around a lot wen were growing up, but at least they left us there money wen they passed she said. junko nodded and changed the subject, mukuro if your dead then how am I able to touch you? '' she asked curios. her sister giggled, the old saying that you can't touch a ghost is just a myth, it like a switch we can make it so people can touch us mukuro explained. junko nodded, also how many times can you see me before you have to go to heaven forever she asked looking down. mukuro sighed she knew this question would come up, well its only until god knows your safe he sort of sent me to look after you, he also made me into his mail woman to give you news she explained. junko giggled, I guess he wants to make sure I don't destroy the world again, I don't really blame him though I'm not the most trust worthy girl to live as you may know very well she said remembering her trickery in hopes peak. she would always regret what she did back then, it would haunt her till the end of time and maybe even after that. at the time of her death junko really didn't care that she had murdered her own twin, in fact she strangely seemed happy about it laughing like a psycho path, junko was so fare gone in her mind that she just didn't care if she died or not. despair had its hooks in her and it wasn't letting her go, so god took it upon himself to try and save her at the last minute. I will never know what made him wan't to save me someone who is the devil in a girls body, but I'm glad he did because now I finally have what I've always wanted in life junko explained. mukuro shrugged, maybe he thinks there's more to you then meets the eye and so far you have proven that, you have shown that even the most evil person can change she explained. she was right junko had proven that even someone as evil as her can feel love, junko hadn't always been the despair loving psycho path that everyone knew her as. wen she was a little girl her parents died and she and mukuro were left all alone, there parents weren't the nicest of people ether. they would often beat the girls because they thought they weren't good enough, no matter how many awards junko got in modeling, no matter how much mukuro trained there it was never enough. but despite this the girls still loved there mother and father however wen they died something in junko snapped, she became obsessed with despair to the point that she would often cause herself pain just to feel the despair.

her dear sister fallowed her obsession and joined her on her journey into madness, as the time went on the girls went there different paths in life. junko became a famous model making millions of dollars, while mukuro went on to join a mercenary group to kill for a living. the girls didn't see each other very much but they would hang out wen ever they could and enjoyed there time together, those who would see them together would often think that junko was a bitch. she would often treat her sister like crap wen they were out or alone but the brown haired twin didn't care, if anything she saw it as her big sister teaching her how despair works. I'm sorry about what happened at hopes peak I really am, you thought we were in it together but me in my madness destroyed our relationship junko said looking down. mukuro sighed, look junko you cant let that one mess up define you, yes you have made a name for yourself as the despair queen but that's not who you really are mukuro said. junko nodded, your right sis I may have done so messed up stuff but now I have the chance make up for that she said smiling. junko then looked down at her stomach with concern, the thing is that if I'm pregnant then how can I fight it will put the little one in danger, megumi is strong yes but she cant do it all by her self junko explained worried. mukuro smiled, well that's the thing shiki pregnancy goes by very fast only lasting a few days, however it is a very painful process that can result in the death of the mother she explained. this got junko angry and mukuro backed up at the glare she was giving her, your saying that carrying this thing could result in my death, why do you think I would be okay with that shit junko said pissed. mukuro had forgotten how scary her sister was wen she was angry, I'm sorry junko but you don't have to worry with your strength you should be able to give berth without problems, I don't think god would save you just to kill you she said nervously. junko held her head in annoyance, your lucky I'm in a good mood today from the amazing night me and megumi had, other wise I would put you in a cannon and shoot you you back to heaven she said. mukuro sighed in relief but that last thing got her attention, wait dose that mean you guys had sex? '' she asked. junko smiled, yes we've don it quite a bit sense we reunited and confessed our love junko explained proudly. this mad the black haired twin giggle, well I never thought I'd see you this proud to have gotten laid she said joking. the last time you had sex was wen you were in Tokyo, if I'm correct you got drunk and wondered home with him mukuro said laughing. junko rolled her eyes, hay I was under the influence and didn't know what I was doing, plus he was pretty hot so I guess my mind just said fuck it she said making them both laugh. the girls enjoyed times like this but alas all good things must come to a end, well sis I hate to say goodbye but I should probably get back to the clouds mukuro said with a sad smile. she really didn't want to leave but she was only aloud to stay for a certain amount of time, but she could come back anytime she wanted as long as she fallowed the rules and got back one time. junko hugged her sister one last time, I love you sis and I promise that no matter what I will protect this child with everything that I am, me and megumi will raise it to be a powerful ruler just like us she explained. mukuro smiled, I know you will be amazing mother junko you and megumi will, give this baby the love and care it needs give it what we never had she happily. junko nodded, thank you sis and trust me this child will grow up with love, even if its early life will be hell I'll make sure it has everything it needs to be happy she said proudly. mukuro nodded, well I got to get going but if you ever need me just say my name and I'll be down to help, keep strong my sister everything will be okay in the end she said and slowly faded away. junko smiled at the place ware her sister was standing, this was a interesting little meeting but at least I got to see my sister again, but if I'm pregnant then this will be a big step in me and megumi's relationship she said to herself. she then put her hand on her still flat belly, as for you little monster you have a big life ahead of you as the prince or princess of the shiki, just do momma a big favor and don't kill me she said giggling. never in her life would she ever think she would be a mother yet here she is talking to the growing life inside her. junko sat down one her bed and decide to just relax until megumi got home from ware ever she went, her morning sickness had calmed down so she didn't have to worry about being sick. she couldn't wait to tell megumi the good news, she just hoped that her love wouldn't freak out if so she would have to calm her down. _well megumi were about to take the next step in being royalty making a air to the throne_ junko though with a calm smile. with that thought the despair queen fell asleep with a warm smile on her face. this was gonna be a big step but she knew that they would get through it no matter what life threw at them.


	17. Chapter 17 party and I'm pregnant

Megumi had just walked into the mansion with a big smile on her face, I can't wait to see junko's face wen I ask her to marry me megumi said to herself. the pink haired mistress was on her way to the garden ware she was having junko's surprise prepared, she wanted this to be the biggest moment in there lives. she had told tatsumi and the others what she had planned before she left the house that morning, she wanted them to have everything ready by tonight. she saw what they had done so fare and smiled, wow they really did good its just like I had imagined it to be she said to herself. well we had to make sure it was perfect for our queens big day said a familiar voice. megumi looked over to see another jinro named youshie one of the few shiki junko had respect for, I have to say youshie you guys have done a good job megumi said proudly. youshie bowed in respect, only the best for our queens your highness I hope everything is to your liking she said. megumi smiled, yes you have done very well it just how I imagined it to be, I think the only thing to do now is to make the ring and surprise junko she explained. speaking of of queen junko ware is she?'' youshie asked curios. megaumi smiled, well she's sleeping right now because she's under a lot of stress lately so she needs some rest, but she should be up by tonight she explained. youshie nodded, yes I have noticed that she has been working hard running things around here, sunko never did this kind of work wen she was in charge she said. megaumi nodded, your right sunko never worked as hard as junko dose and that's why sunko was gonna kill us all, junko has proven that it takes more then respect to be a leader megumi explained. it takes dedication and hard work to be a queen, something junko dose very well but that's what makes me worry about her megumi said with a sigh. youshie looked confused, what do you mean she seems okay to me is queen junko sick or something youshie asked concerned. megaumi sighed, no its just the stress of everything that's going one right now its a lot for her already unstable mind to handle, if she loses her mind its not just the village that's threatened but all of us she explained sadly. this made youshie think, how unstable is she queen megumi?'' she asked. megumi sighed, she is very unstable youshie so bad that if anything ever happens to me she could destroy everything in her path, she has a lot of different personality's in her head that help her function she explained. youshie was shocked but understood, that would explained why she seems to act more like a queen wen around the shiki, but wen she's around you or me she seems to stay in a more normal mode only switching wen she changes moods she said understanding. megumi nodded, it freaked me and my parents out the first time she did it, she has a lot of personality's in her head most of witch are harmless she explained. youshie cocked her head curios, what do you mean by most of them?'' she asked. megumi sighed, one of her personality's named madusa is a cold psycho path, from what junko told me the last time she came out witch was wen I died she almost ripped the doctors head off she explained.

youshie couldn't help but giggle, well she would have done us all a big favor if she went through with it, we wouldn't have to worry about him trying to stop us she said laughing. megumi giggled, well she would have killed him had it not been for my parents holding her back, she switched on them so quick they had almost no time to react she said giggling. youshie smiled, well why did she attack him did he do something?'' she asked curios megaumi sighed remembering what junko told her, well she blamed him for my death because he's a doctor and he said was nothing but anemia, but wen she found out I died she went off on him blaming him for not seeing that something was really wrong she explained. youshie nodded, well if some doctor told me that there was nothing to worry about and the love of my life died I would be pissed too, but it wouldn't have been anything he could have done anyway youshie explained. she was right the venom had already taken affect and over powered megumis body, the transformation soon started after that turning into one of the undead. megumi sighed, what sucks is shiki venom has no known cure so even if they knew about you guys there was nothing they could do, the transformation had already started and soon I would be one of you she said sadly. youshie was one of the few people here that felt bad for the people that suffer from this, she knew how they felt because she herself was turned forcefully. I know what its like to have your life change from this I was turned at a very young age, I didn't know how to survive but then I met sunko who took me in she explained. megumi nodded, I know but you shouldn't be afraid of her like you are she is weak compared to you, but you have shown me and junko that you are strong enough to break free from her she explained. megumi looked up at the sky and smiled, well it looks like its almost time for junko's surprise so why don't you finish up things here while I go get the ring she said with pride. as you wish queen megumi everything will be ready wen you and queen junko arrive, she's gonna be the happiest girl in the whole world youshie said bowing in respect. megumi nodded and headed back into the mansion to get the ring from the vault, she had the biggest grin on her face sense she and junko first had sex.

junko was right now sipping on a glass of blood that she had nao make for her, she didn't tell the shiki about the life growing inside her because she didn't wan't anyone to know just yet. she sipped gently as to not cause herself to throw up, she looked down at her belly already seeing it had swollen to a pint ware it looked like she ate a good meal. look at this your already making me fat junko said with a hand on her belly, I need to tell them soon if your growing this fast. junko knew that this kid could kill her but if mukuro told her she would live through it then she would, it just the matter of if the kid will live to have a life outside this stupid place. just then she hears footsteps coming from outside the bedroom door, it wasn't long before megumi opened the door and walked in with a big smile on her face. well hello my love I was wondering ware you've been junko said getting up, I have something amazing to tell you but please don't freak out. megumi smiled, well what ever it is it can wait I have a big surprise for you she said excited and grabbed junko's hand. junko sighed but fallowed her love out the door. _I wonder what this surprise is she's talking about what ever it is she seems very excited about it_ junko thought curiosly. megumi led junko to the door ware that led to the garden and asked junko to cover her eyes witch she did. megumi I know you have a surprise for me but do I really have to cover my eyes junko said giggling, this made megumi laugh to she couldn't wait for junko to see her surprise. now junko if you were allowed to see then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it, besides were almost there just through this door she said giggling. megumi guided junko through the door to the garded, okay junko open your eyes she said smiling. junko did as she was told and she was shocked, SURPRISE shouted everyone. what's all this about? '' junko asked in shock. youshie walked up to them, well we wanted to throw you a party for all the hard work you've been doing she explained. junko had a look of shock and confusion on her face nobody had ever done anything like this before, I don't know what to say no one has ever done anything like this for me she explained. megumi thought now would be a good time to complete her gift to her love, junko there's another reason I wanted to do this megumi said smiling. junko smiled at her, really whats that? '' she asked. megumi got down on one knew and pulled out a little purple box, junko you have made a huge impact on my life by showing me the love and friendship I needed in to live she said with a smile. megumi sighed, we have went through so much together, so if this would be our last battle then lets go out together megumi said.

megumi was so scared, what I'm trying to say is junko enoshima will you make me the happiest woman in this world and marry me she asked opening the box. junko froze in place she didn't know what to say she never thought this day would ever come to her, a thousand things were going through junkos head right now. her personality's were even stumped but her mind finally settled one one word, yes junko said in e pure shock. this soon vanished and junko ran to megumi hugging her, yes megumi I'll marry you she said hugging her love. megumi put the ring on junko's finger and then kissed her with passion, I love you more then anything in the world junko and I could think of anyone else I would spend my life with she said lovingly. junko was about to say something wen she felt something move inside her making her kneel over in slight pain, this got everyone's attention. junko are you okay?'' megumi asked worried. junko looked up at her with a weak smile, well my love there's something I've been meaning to tell you all day, but you were gone so I never bothered but now I guess I have no choice she said putting a hand one her belly. junko took a deep breath, everyone I am proud to say that I am pregnant with the future prince or princess of the shiki she said standing proudly, now I know this may come as a shock and I'm sure you must have a lot of questions. no body said anything they just stared at her in shock that there queen was pregnant, the first to walk up to them was megumi's mother and father who had a look of disbelief on there faces. junko are you really pregnant?'' her mother asked. her father was even more surprised, but how could she be pregnant if there's no father? '' he asked. junko sighed, look guy's the night is still young and I would really like to party before the sun rises, I know you guys have a lot of questions but right now all I wanna do is have some fun she explained smiling. just then she waked back in the mansion but only for a minute before she came out hold a box in one had and a barrel in the other. I expect the best and I give the best she shouted, here's the blood she said dropping the barrel down, here's the enterainment she said dropping the box on the ground and kicked it open to show all kinds of fun stuff. have fun that's an order she shouted throwing a football to all the guys making everyone cheer in happiness, this was a side of junko they had never seen before she was now happy. megumi came up to junko and bumped her shoulder playfully, well junko you sure do know how to lighten the mood she said giggling making her laugh as well. well I guess sometimes even a evil queen like me has to take time to rewind she explained with a calm smile. there parents came up to us with warms smiles, well you sure do know wow surprise us don't you junko there mother said. junko giggled, well I couldn't keep it a secret for much longer, so what better time to tell then wen at my own surprise party junko explained.

just then her eyes turned black with blue rings wen she smelt the sent of blood witch made megumi worry for her parents life, she then looked over at a maile shiki who had a big glass of rich human blood. in a speed never seen by anyone she ran at him and took the glass greedily chugging it not even caring that she got it one herself, everyone backed up because they knew that wen junko was in a feeding frenzy she would attack and drain anyone even other shiki. wen she was finished with her frenzy her eyes wen't back to normal and she calmed down, megumi knew the baby was causing this new shift in junkos diet so she didn't question it and nether did anyone ells. she shook her head then switched to her sad personality and mushrooms popped up on her head, I'm so sorry everyone I didn't mean to act like that she said sadly. she then switched to her rock star personality her eyes going crazy and her long tongue hanging out. then again if anyone wants to say anything about it then please do she said laughing insanely. wen she was in this kind of mood nobody would dare mess with her, megumi was the only one who could calm her down once she got to this point. she waked up to her with a smile on her face, hay babe calm down nobody is gonna hurt you she said getting closer to her. megumi could see her slowly losing her crazed look, junko its alright just look at me and take deep breaths okay she said getting closer to her. megumi kept going until she was face to face to her megumi then took junko's face in her hands and kissed her bloody lips gently, wen she let her go her eyes had wen't back to normal and her tongue had retracted. you back?'' megumi asked her softly. junko took a deep breath and shook her head, yea I'm fine now thanks to you that is I'm sorry you had to see that, I guess this little monster is making me have mood swigs she said with and hand on her belly. as if to prove her point she felt a huge kick come from her stomach making her bend over sightly, this made her smile a little because it meant that already this kid was strong. this made everyone look at her, hay sweetheart are you okay miss shimizu asked worried. junko nodded, yea mom I'm fine this kid is just really strong that's all but I'm okay she explained with a smile, she didn't want to tell them about the part ware she could possibly die. she looked down at her belly and say that it had grown a little bit more with that kick, that was one of the only other bad things about this. she would soon lose her beautiful slim body in favor of a classic mother with child body, but she knew that her megumi would love her no matter what size she was. however sunko and chizuro had a more worried look on her face, they knew all to well what happens wen a shiki gives berth to a child. they walked up to them with worried looks, junko are you really sure you wanna do this because you could lose your life chizuro said. this caused junko to glare at her fellow busty shiki her eyes flashing black and blue, this caused the two shiki to back up a little in fear of facing the wrath of there queen.

megumi looked at her love worried, junko what is she talking about? '' she asked concerned. junko sighed, okay I'll tell you but this stays between us okay because I don't want the other shiki to panic, if that happens it could be really bad for out plans junko explained sternly. everyone nodded knowing she was telling the truth if the shiki got word that there queen could die from giving berth it could cause a lot of problems, they could blame the child and try to kill it witch would cause junko to kill them all. she wouldn't let anyone harm her child even if she was on the brink of death she would still fight to protect he child and wife. junko took a deep breath then switched to her professor persona, it seems that shiki pregnancy goes by very fast in fact its all over in a matter of weeks, however there is a cost for the undead to bring the living into the world she explained. to most it would be hard to tell if she was being serious but she was. megumi didn't like it wen junko switched personality's because she knew it was something serious, junko what are you trying to tell us? '' megumi asked. junko took a deep breath and let it out making her chest bounce, well my love to put it mildly by the time the baby arrives I my body will have no energy left, also it will crush me from the inside the end result will be my death she explained. this made everyone except sunko and chizuro gasp, you mean your telling me that our child is going to take your away from me junko megumi asked in tears. junko switched back to normal, I'm afraid so my love unless there's another way then I will die giving life to our little one she explained. megumi walked up to junko and hugged her, but junko you can't die we just got engaged what about our plans to go to the city for a better life she said crying into junko's shoulder. junko hugged her back, I know babe but sometimes one must be sacrificed for the good of others, who knows maybe I might just be strong enough to get through the berth with only half my ribs broken she half joked. thinking of others was something she would never have done before she came her and that's why her last kingdom fell, she had no feeling for her subjects because the were just mindless slaves. also she was to evil to really care about them all she cared about was despair back then and how much she could cause. as if to tell its mother it would be okay the baby gave a light but feelble kick, megumi looked down at junko's belly and smiled knowing that her child was trying to make her feel better. megumi smiled, well looks like it already knows its mommy she said putting a hand on junkos belly, she knew that this child would be the best thing to ever happen to them if junko lived through it. junko put her hand one megumis cheek, now you listen to me I promise to do what ever I can to get through this, but if were gonna do this we need to be strong she explained gently.

megumi nodded wiping her tears away, right as long as were together nothing will ever tear us apart because not even death can stop us, plus I don't think god would save you from one world only to kill you hear she said half joking. this made junko chuckle a little, ya know my sister said those same words wen she told me about our little monster today, she said that god put me here, if he wanted me dead he would have just let me get crushed back in hopes peak she said smiling. the other shiki and her parents came up to her, plus you still have us to help you if you need it miss shimizu said smiling. junko looked at her with gentle eyes that could make your heart melt, mom I know this is all a bit for you and to take in but this will be okay, however I need to know just to feel okay can megumi raise this child with me she asked. this shocked the two parents but the understood why junko was doing it, they smiled at there adoptive daughter gently. well junko eve though your not my daughter by blood I love you as my own she explained. this is wen her husband stepped in, what you mother is trying to say is that you are our daughters and we will love you no matter what you choose, just as long as that kid gets the love it needs to be a great shiki like you he explained. they both run up to them and hugged there parents, we love you mommy and daddy junko said lovingly she was beyond happy right now. wen they let go junko grabbed megumi and gave her a deep passionate kiss, megumi was shocked at first but soon leaned into it wrapping her arms around junko's neck, she didn't want to take this to far though because she knew that junko wouldn't be able to control herself. junko let go leaving megumi with a happy smile on her face, that was the best kiss you have ever given me megumi said sighing happily. junko giggled, well for all I know I could die and never get the chance, or worse you die at the hands of the doctor witch would cause the end of the world she said laughing. megumi smiled, well at least I got to have it before you go I might just have to repay you latter she said with a sexy smile. junko giggled, well we will just have to wait for that but until then I say that we party until our legs drop she joked making everyone laugh. so they went to enjoy the party having fun for hours, they didn't care about the doctor right now all they cared about was having fun with there family.

 **HAY GUYS I know I haven't updated this in a while but I just haven't had time, on of my best friends sadly died in a fire witch really hit me hard. plus my cancer hasn't been very kind to me lately ether, its caused me a great deal of pain sometimes I cant even walk its so bad. but with all the sad stuff out of the way lets talk about the story, I will now be having junko call megumi's parents mom and dad. its just more easy and it makes sense because they did take her in like a daughter, also I'm thinking of names for the baby so if any of you have any pm or review. my girl also just gave birth to a little girl named maria, so I think I might name her after her till next time my amazing readers. also check out my new story pitty love if you like dogs you'll love it.**


End file.
